


sweetheart, it isn’t lust; it’s all the rest

by bertiesbeebox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Slight) Breathplay, (jisung will not be included in any explicit parts), Accidental Voyeurism, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pantyhose / Hosiery / Stockings, Rimming, Scent Kink, Squirting, Strip Games, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, but still have the audacity to read this get the fuck out, i have tears n im not afraid to let them fall, if u dont like it dont read it, if ure one of those peeps who condemn fic writers for their fics, semi-public oral sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertiesbeebox/pseuds/bertiesbeebox
Summary: Catching the boy of his dreams getting himself off in the shower awakens something in Lee Jeno. The problem lies—is he held spellbound by lust, longing, or is it that cannot be controlled?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, my first ever smut fic pls be kind
> 
> wlw who glorify sappho share the same brain cell
> 
> _...sweetheart, it isn’t lust; it’s all the rest_  
_of what I want with you that scares me shitless. _  

> 
>   
"[[Didn’t Sappho say her guts clutched up like this?]](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/49261/didnt-sappho-say-her-guts-clutched-up-like-this)" by Marilyn Hacker
> 
> here's another one bc Mood
> 
> "[Dreaming of Lesbos](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/147272/dreaming-of-lesbos)" by Tatiana de la Tierra
> 
> the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61qlBXGzcVMY9pH4xo3ZAD) i made for this,,,,,,,,,,, lol i hope u enjoy it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno hears something in the shower 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masturbation / accidental voyeurism / coming untouched

It started in the shower.

Most mornings, Jeno would be the first to rouse from the tempting comforts of the bed. Despite the heaviness that continued to evoke the growing ache that was littered throughout his body, he would rise from his sleep, ever so drowsy and heavy.

This wasn’t most mornings, however.

Because of his muddled state, he was unable to process the absence of his two roommates. Thus, as he walked down the hall with the apparent lack of the scattered titters and squeals and only the familiar shakings from their youngest snoring, there he first heard it. From a distance, all he could perceive were the simulated drizzle of the shower echoing through the emptiness, but as he moved closer, stifled breathings escaped the confines of the ajar space. Curiosity woke him from his groggy state, so when he drew himself closer and closer to shorten the distance, more distinguishable vibrations rang through every inch of his skin as he listened to the pronounced groans that escaped from his roommate’s lips. For the three—almost four—years of close acquaintance and familiarity where they shared unified laughs, tears, and everything in between, Lee Jeno only had a singular knowledge of his friend’s carnal pursuits, and that was the elder’s lengthy stays in the bathroom.

He was aware that all of them were prone to the idea of needing… release. Their hyungs took the initiative to educate them on the matter during their times as rookies and repeated the inevitably awkward discussion just before their debut. 

He wanted to dig his own grave just from the very thought of it.

Thus, to avoid embarrassing encounters that would leave him so heavily vulnerable and exposed, he remembered to always do _it_ with caution. Living with a group of boys since the age of thirteen enabled him to perfect the practice, stifling all the ragged breaths behind the thunderings of the shower. Being a homebody brought another consolation, for as soon as his enthusiastic members thought of another outside activity, he would lock the door and continue to smother the moans he would mouth with a nearby pillow. He should be embarrassed by the elder's inability to refrain any gratifying whimper, he should laugh at the Chinese's oh so vulnerable state, but as he crept nearer and nearer to capture every little moan that escaped from his friend’s lips, he felt a tightening rush throughout his weary body—fully blatant and exposed.

And what was worse was that he felt not a slither of reproach.

The muted echoes made the sounds coming from the elder more pronounced, Jeno feared that the boy would be heard despite the weak stifles. The volume of his tone, however, maintained the tempo's constancy. Accompanied by the indecent timbre of his moving arms, the younger couldn’t help himself imagining whatever business his friend could be doing with the tips of his hands. Were his fingers, tiny and delicate just like all the rest of him, wrapping the length of his cock? Were they teasing the sensitivities of his piqued nubs? Or were they digging deep inside the heat unknown to everyone but him? The haze coming from the shower reflected the last of the younger’s regards as his thoughts formed more and more creative bearings in light of the elder’s known flexible poses.

Hearing his friend come in uncontrollable rapture, however, caught him off guard, he almost exposed his presence with his own equally aroused condition.

His years of self-restraint had, thankfully, managed to preserve the last of his dignity, with his teeth biting the insides of his cheeks rather harshly. Before he could even find himself caught for spying on his friend bringing himself off, Jeno walked away, as silently as he came—just in time to see the mess he had made. The boy immediately rushed to his wardrobe, panicky fits made him toss his shirts and polos down onto the already cluttered floor. After successfully locating another pair of bottoms, he quickly stripped his stained garment and hid the remainder of his crime underneath the trappings of his bed before covering himself with all the heaviness of his blankets.

_ FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK! I JUST CAME UNTOUCHED BECAUSE OF THE SOUND OF MY BEST FRIEND JACKING OFF. _

He felt trapped in an infinity of sin, where every inch of reprieve was all beyond the reach of his fingertips. The continual ringing in his ear was the only remaining thing that kept him aware of this horrifying reality as his thoughts kept repeating the stupidity that he had engineered. He cowered himself further and further into a ball, imprisoning all the pain and self-distaste so as not to escape the confines of his sickening nature.

But of course, the bringer of all his sorrows—the cause of all this inner hatred intruded his self-condemnations, his heat trespassing every bar of the younger's confines.

“Did you have a nightmare, Jeno-ya?” he would say with a voice tinted in concern as if the very heat of his fingertips brushing the younger's fringe wasn't used to pleasure his aching body a short while ago.

Jeno being Jeno, of course, breathed in the sight of the elder fresh from his morning shower.

Every inch of the elder’s skin was traced in beauty. If Jeno was built with all taunt and brawn, Huang Renjun was drawn with all the brightest splendor. A willowy figure, he would carry with utmost beauty as each of his every move gleamed in both reverence and tranquility—a lithe fairy painting every flower's bloom. What started in the shower, however, shattered all of Jeno’s ideals, for now, he wanted nothing more in the world than to hear another moan escaping from the elder’s lips.

“It was the worst,” Jeno could only return, his voice cracking from another surge of self-disgust. Huang Renjun, often the first to uncover the censures of his members’ untimely plights, was unable to discern that he was the unmindful cause of this sickening realization as he pulled the younger from the bounds of his blankets, urging him to wash his face and prepare for the day before them.

“I’ll make breakfast.”

With the door closing before him, he breathed and breathed and breathed, but no air appeared to contain his lungs. Thus, in surrender, Jeno walked back to the scene of the crime and muttered another lingering “Fuck” with his temple pressed tightly on the wooden panels of the bathroom door.

[ If his members gathered together, asking—or rather, teasing—him about his lengthy stay in the shower, he would quickly swallow his bite, careful as not to meet the eyes of the champion of his deepest <strike>and filthiest</strike> desires. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( this is all ,,,,,,, unresearched business btw just srly srly SRLY me satisfying my self-indulgence )
> 
> ( a bitch has work in an hr yet she still doesnt sleep im still the bitch btw )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno has a kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voyeurism / scent kink

Despite the… indecency that occurred a few days ago, Lee Jeno still found himself before the door of their shared bath after waking up and finding the elder’s bed empty and exposed. He rose from his own and felt the remaining warmth of his friend. Renjun was often one of the last to prepare—only second to Jaemin, but once every few days, the elder would get up unusually early. And since Jeno was a freak, he kept the Chinese’s habit only for his own disclosure.

Not without his own lingering presence nearby, of course.

His second time <strike>spying</strike> observing allowed him to get acquainted with the elder’s timetable. He assumed the Chinese would first rinse himself with the relieving heat of the shower, brushing all the filth from yesterday’s itinerary. Tepid drops would trickle down every inch of his skin—an experience Lee Jeno would willingly achieve. Grazing along the slenderness of his silky smooth complexion, the elder would wash the grime with his infuriatingly distinct wash, smelling like peaches and cream, a teasing he was, of course, unaware of perceiving. Thus, after finding himself content with the essentials, his touch would begin to slither down to the tip of his cock, rubbing off the sweat and filth in a steady beat. He would rub and rub and rub until the need would slowly turn into a glee, accompanied by his parted lips, releasing symphonies of longing.

The depth of the younger’s self-condemnation began to shadow his consciousness, but the waves of pleasure were, unfortunately, stronger as it began to fuel its pursuits. With the ajar space welcomed an opening, for a large floor length mirror was installed adjoining the glass shower. The steam was the only thing getting in between his aching need, but he supposed this was the fitting punishment for a sinner—a creep—like him.

But the soft groans began, and Lee Jeno felt like this was all a blessing.

He felt too exposed to gratify the tightening that began to transpire the second he heard the echoes of the running water, so he remained still and breathed in the moans that escaped from the elder’s lips. Self-restraint was never a problem for him. For years, he had trained himself not to allow any sexual tension to be detected. He remembered an occurrence with his hyungs where they caught Mark—their delightfully marvelous Mark, bringing himself off with his cock fully exposed for everyone’s view along with a picture of a certain sun in their group.

The hyungs and the dreamies collectively still teased him to this day.

[ Not to mention another uncomfortable lecture from Lee Taeyong and Kim Doyoung. ]

But _fuck, fuck, FUCK_ if he could catch a single glimpse of Huang Renjun in the brink of orgasm—fuck all his members.

Let them laugh all they want.

The ragged breaths escaping from the elder’s lips were becoming more and more uneven, the pace’s purpose no longer of pleasure but of release._ Please_, Jeno could hear him say. Although begging and Huang Renjun were not entirely complementary especially since the elder imposes such a spectacular image despite his small frame, it was good to dream.

For this would never be real.

That thought alone tempted the younger to brush along the thickness sheathed in his bottoms. Jeno was hard, that much he knew, and the echoes ringing from the closed space of the bathroom brought more and more inviting pressings, with whispers coaxing him to give in to sin.

And how close was he to yielding upon hearing the elder finishing.

[ He didn’t come the second time, but it was close—so undeniably close. ]

The Chinese now began to hum in content, completely unaware of the indecencies he was doing to bring the younger closer and closer to his end. But Jeno supposed this was one of the infinitely extraordinary qualities of Huang Renjun—even after all that obscenity, with the wicked temptations still ringing in the younger’s ear, the air of innocence still manages to fit him perfectly. If Jeno said he didn’t imagine the younger laid before him, all coy and docile—the complete opposite of his usual disposition, with racy mews begging and begging for his release, he’d be lying.

He did, however, return before the probability of a compromising position, with his cock still aching for a slither of touch, could occur.

Jisung was still sleeping in the living room, with the carpet laid awkwardly over his tall stature, but Jeno wasn’t one to push his luck so the hour of his release was solely reserved in the privacy of that wretched lavatory. Before answering the call of the comforts of his bed, with his guilt now growing more and more prominent, Jeno spied a plain white shirt from Renjun’s Moomin-themed hamper, and _fuck _he couldn’t shy away from his dirty, dirty thoughts.

He first stroked the light quality of the top, remembering the fabric clinging to the elder’s delicate build. Renjun always smelled good, even without his obsession in acquiring every soft and fruity fragrance, but with this shirt once coated with _his _dampness, another crazed fad was awakened. Parting the shirt off from the rest of his friend’s stash, he continued to stroke the material, noticing how it was thrice Renjun’s size and a perfect fit just for him. Then, he thought of another filthy thing and the next thing he knew, he was drawing the fabric closer and closer to the bridge of his nose, inhaling the lingering air of his friend’s raw scent.

“This…” a familiar voice started and Jeno was ready to throw himself off from the roof of their dormitory, “explains a lot.”

He tossed the elder’s shirt back to the stack before meeting the eyes of Lee Donghyuck. Jeno didn’t dare utter a single word, carefully thinking of all the justifiable reasons as to why he was sniffing his best friend’s clothes.

“It’s not what you think,” he could only say, for all the thoughts that rang in his ear were a repeated succession of _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!_ accompanied by the ever so constant internal screaming.

“Sure, Jen. What possible reason do you think I’d come up with after seeing you sniffing Junnie’s shirt?” The younger boy flopped down on Jeno’s bed and reached for his phone, but not without directing a mischievous snicker. Still scared shitless for his life, the elder refrained from giving another response, so the younger continued as if their discussion were nothing more than the changes in the weather, “Never knew you’d have a scent kink though. I’m kinda scared for Junnie now.”

“Don’t forget that the reason you changed rooms was that_ you _came while staring at Mark-hyung’s sleeping face,”

“That was one fucking time, Jen. Fuck off,”

“This is my first time doing this too, so you fuck off!”

The younger’s look of surprise did not bring any delight to the elder’s poor, poor mind. He knew he was disgusting—utterly, utterly disgusting for lusting over his roommate but _FUCK_—Renjun was just _so fucking pretty _his mind just won’t give him a break.

“Fine, no judgment anymore, I swear. How’d this start though? Finally realized you’re in love with him?”

“What? No—I’m, fuck. I’m not in love. I’m just—I heard him… in the shower…”

“Touching himself?” the younger supplied, all the mischief lost from his tone. Jeno’s shy nod made him wrap his palms over his tinted red cheeks and release a deafening shriek before continuing, “That. Whore. Oh my god! Does it sound nice? Do you watch him? Fuck, that sounds so hot. I’m all gone for Mark, though, so don’t you worry your pretty little mind,”

“Fuck off, I’m not—I mean, _yes_. It does sound nice but fuck—I, god fuck. This awakened something in me, Hyuck. I might be a pervert. I’ll ask Jaemin if he’s willing to switch rooms,” the elder maintained, already a few steps away from reaching the door, but Lee Donghyuck, of course, pulled him to his bed and rested his pretty little head on his lap, stroking his locks with an utmost pleasance.

“Don't be a coward, Jen. If anything, being roommates is an advantage,”

“What about you and Mark-hyung?”

“He has tons of issues even when I was ready for him to pound me—”

“—oh my god, I didn’t need to hear that—”

“—but you and Junnie, though?” the younger returned, eyes sparkling with every inch of resolve, causing the younger to fear for his dear, dear life, “There’s always something between you two, right? You were crazy possessive during We Young, I was surprised Renjun didn’t mind. But… he always did appear like he’s always floating on a cloud, didn't he?”

Before Jeno could respond, the devil wrapped in all the trappings of the most heavenly angel appeared by the door, with a towel wrapped around his tiny, tiny waist. Jeno prayed to all the gods and goddesses this won’t rouse another hardening before reaching the shower.

[ To say that Jeno didn’t dream about the wonders behind that teasing cotton, however, was a lie. He dreamt of it many times, often awake and conscious too. ]

“You’re early,” Renjun directed to Hyuck who flashed an innocent grin to the eldest of the three before he pushed Jeno’s head away, walked towards the Chinese, and wrapped his arms around his lithe waist, with water droplets sticking to his dryness.

_ Fuck Lee Donghyuck_.

Jeno walked away, irritated and blatantly sexually frustrated, for his bestest friend was supposed to help him with his <strike>endeavors</strike> dilemmas, _not _clinging to the center of all his hidden desires, planting kisses on places he didn’t have the nerve to place. But before he reached the wretched bathroom for a wanking of his own, Lee Donghyuck suddenly dashed behind him and planted on the younger’s neck his own set of unwanted kisses before breathing out, “Don’t worry, Jeno Lee. I’ll help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me after noticing how my coworker recited "i dont wanna do this anymore" and "im still alive but im barely breathing" after i asked how he's doing*: u like reciting lyrics a lot huh  
my coworker: it's Gay culture
> 
> i wrote the first half of this at work lol
> 
> ( thank u for all the comments btw !! im so happy this enticed your interests ! )
> 
> again, please don't leave mean comments or i WILL CRy 💕💕


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno is such a bore 

When Donghyuck said he’d help, Lee Jeno didn’t expect that they’d be forming a circle, with him sitting directly across Huang Renjun. Bottles of leftover soju fell outside the circle, but one remained aligned with the outstretched arm of Lee Donghyuck.

“It’s boring if we just kiss,” he started, words starting to slur in intoxication but still steady enough to explain his filthy, filthy scheme, “so before all that shit, we all have to strip. No games, no dallys. If the bottle lands on you, don’t be a bitch and give us a tease.”

“How… who gets turned on by taking off our socks?” Jaemin asked, stifling his laugh but was surprised to see Donghyuck innocently tip his head on a side before motioning the devil within the mischievous smile.

“What makes you think none of us has a feet kink?”

“Fuck you,” Mark uttered with apparent displeasure, causing the rest of the group to look at them in disbelief.

“Didn’t name anyone, babe,” Hyuck claimed, before planting a light peck on his boyfriend, “and later, if Renjun gives us a good show.” Donghyuck ignored the elder’s string of dirty curses, and began the game—but not before winking at Jeno in his usual mischievous demeanor.

_ Fuck Lee Donghyuck_.

“Wait,” Xuxi cut in, seizing the entire game by placing his large hands on Donghyuck’s small frame, “Like how far are we going to strip? And Mark, you’re okay with this, man?” The second eldest only shrugged before Donghyuck voiced his contention.

“That’s honestly so unsexy of you, Xuxi. I can do whatever I want. And to answer your question—it’s everything. Don’t even try to cheat, you’re gonna be naked sooner or later anyway.” Lee Donghyuck leaned into the center once again, with his slenderness framing the gleams of the low light shades. Mark called Lucas closer though, and with Jeno in between, he could clearly catch the elder’s confirmation.

“Hyuck gets off by bringing me on edge. Says the sex’s better.”

Lee Jeno did not have to know that, but here he was, trying his best not to be caught by the person of his desires with his not-so-subtle glimpses until he was called with a poke on his temple.

“Pay attention, Jeno Lee,” Hyuck stated and tugged the ends of his shirt, “and strip.”

One second in and he was already half-naked but spying the pleased grin of the one and only stirred raging heat throughout his entire body—especially with Renjun’s cheeks looking more flushed than before.

“God, you’re such a bore,” Donghyuck further uttered, for the elder had forgotten that he had to ‘put on a show’ but the younger didn’t push, with the excuse of, “Good thing you have the best looks.”

“I’m hurt,” Xuxi would claim after the bottle landed on Jaemin with the latter pulling out one of his socks.

“You’re the first one I’d jump after Renjun, Xuxi. Don’t worry.”

“Why are you so horny for me today?” Renjun returned, mirroring Jaemin’s gesture of taking off one of his socks after the bottle landed on him. “I won’t fuck you, Hyuck. Give it a rest.”

“Injunnie, why would you think you’ll be doing the fucking?”

“The Battle of the Twinks strikes again,” Jaemin commented, earning the boisterous laughter of the 99’ line. Of course, the Chinese spilled another stream of incomprehensible curses, complete with Jaemin's head locked in a chokehold and Donghyuck shrieks ringing in everyone’s ears. God fuck, his friends were so noisy, but this was a free ticket to spy on every inch of Renjun’s naked body without the usual rushes of guilt that would often creep after his habit of trailing after the elder’s racy groans in the shower.

So he let them be.

The bottle landed on Renjun again, loud sounds of merriment filling in the air as the boy pulled his other sock off. The third time it landed on him, though, multiplied the already rowdy cheers of his friends.

Thus, came the tightening between Jeno’s legs.

“Give us a show, Junnie,” Jaemin teasingly reminded, the hint of coquettish mischief not lost from his tone. The elder continued to mutter curses but granted everyone’s wishes as he climbed to the center, rose from his seat, and pulled his pants ever so quick.

Jeno heard no complaints, for a glimpse of the Chinese's bare legs was already a sight to behold. The dim light trickled down the stripped wonder, with the boy’s unkempt boxers riding up to reveal a lean pair of thighs, the very champions of Lee Jeno's intercrural daydreams. The younger could already feel a tightening escalating, Renjun's complaints of Donghyuck rigging the game had gone deaf in his ears after viewing the marvel before him.

[ Was it another kink to want to lick someone’s legs?” ]

“God, stop bitching already, Junnie. How the fuck would I control the bottle? I know I’m God, but I have my limitations.”

“Just shut the fuck up and switch places with me,” the elder returned, and of course, with Huang Renjun’s decree, all was heard. The fourth time it landed on him, though, brought the Chinese into a sea of fits. “Did you put a fucking magnet on this fucking bottle, Lee Haechan? What the fuck?”

“Junnie, you always have the worst luck, so just strip down so we can get on with the game,” Jaemin maintained, but after meeting the elder's crossed expression, he swallowed his fear in surrender and took off his other sock to satisfy the elder’s complaints.

“Love you, Jaem.”

[ Jeno would willingly offer to take off his pants if the elder just asked. ]

To keep the game more interesting, with a less infuriating rise of conflicts, Mark decided that all of them should strip down to their boxers first before stepping into the real deal. The bottle didn’t land on Renjun again, now alternating from Hyuck to Mark to Xuxi to Jaemin instead until it reached Jeno once again and forced him to be the first to strip down to his boxer briefs. The game went on until all of them were undressed, with the youngest Chinese the only one remaining.

“Give us a show, Renjunnie,” Xuxi called, eyes fixed at the younger’s stature. His heated gaze appeared like he was already disrobing the younger, no other dressing—nothing but his beautiful, bare skin. They were growing more and more clearheaded for this to continue, but his members still appeared intoxicated after eyeing their anticipation for Renjun to take his shirt off.

[ He was, of course, probably the filthiest of all these fools seeing as to how he took upon the habit of breathing in the elder’s moans during the latter’s most vulnerable moments. ]

Nevertheless, there was his angel, the light of his life and everything in between, standing before him with trembling fingers unfastening each button of his jammies.

“You all look like fucking perverts,” he would say and he wasn’t entirely wrong, for all eyes were on him until he was left with nothing but his rather skimpy boxers to hide all the flesh often concealed underneath.

“You’re so pretty, Junnie,” Donghyuck broke, always the one daring to bear the truth to the world and with their entranced dispositions, the rest of the group could only nod in confirmation, making the Chinese blush from all the attention. Renjun resigned back to his seat, locking his eyes with nobody but the bottle located at the center.

“Let’s continue,” he would mutter, and so the game continued without further pursuit.

The bottle landed on Xuxi, and ever the exhibitionist, he stood from his seat, all cool and collected that Jeno was rather tempted to pull out his irritating smirk from his cocky stature—with every form of respect, of course. He pulled down his pants without a slight hesitation, and let his friends take in the sight of his half-hard dick—until, of course, Lee Donghyuck started to shriek in an annoying degree that forced everyone to hide the overconfident cock out in an open display.

“I have been _scarred_,” he started before turning to his boyfriend and climbing into the elder’s lap, peppering his neck with kisses, “but also mildly turned on. Are you lot open for an orgy?”

“Fuck you, Hyuck,” Xuxi returned, rather embarrassed but also thrilled by the turn of events, “are we still going to kiss? Like, it was your idea…”

“I was only doing this because Je—ah, fuck. Whatever. Go eat each other’s faces.”

Imagine the tightness of Lee Jeno’s entire being after Yukhei had managed to land the bottle towards the one and only. He felt a rampant surge of heat—a heat all fierceness and no luxury, for his hyung would get to kiss the prettiest boy—nay, the prettiest person in the whole universe before him.

[ He was nothing special, of course, but it was still good to dream. Sad that it would shatter oh so suddenly. ]

He was so envious he could feel the bile rising through his stomach, ready to make a scene just for the affair not to begin, but here he sat with nothing but his undies and the hardening that was roused after hours and hours of looking at _him,_ only to be punished by taking in the scene of the two Chinese, breathing in each other’s presence—the distance closing in between them. The elder pulled the younger closer to his grip, his small frame almost sitting on the former’s stocky thighs. Renjun was so tiny—so, so tiny that he could fit in anyone’s arms, even to someone as small as Donghyuck, what more with one of the giants of NCT? Xuxi slid his hands along the corners of the younger’s tiny waist, his hands almost cupping the entirety of it. What was worse was Renjun looking so… excited with the whole concept of _this_. There were no nervous tensions, no hesitant strains, only his heavy breathing escaped from his lips and oh_ my god _it bore a whole in Jeno’s poor, poor heart.

Honestly, how idiotic was he to feel so possessive over someone who wasn’t even his.

That didn’t stop him from secretly texting his hyung though.

Thus, with a mere few inches, their ragged breaths were interrupted by a ring from Mark’s phone. Seeing as the Emergency Bypass was on, it was definitely one of their hyungs.

“Doyoungie-hyung said we should sleep now,” the second eldest announced, beaten and tired after a probable long lecture that Jeno couldn’t help feeling bad for his hyung. However, seeing the younger Chinese no longer sitting on Yukhei’s build cleared all of his restless worries especially when everyone was just as drained to file anymore further complaint. Thus, parting with weary good nights littered in the air, Jeno walked towards the end of the hall to release the hardening stirred up hours before, but not without hearing Lee Donghyuck scoffing,

“Jeno’s such a bore.”

_ Fuck Lee Donghyuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me noticing that i end each chapter with jeno going to the shower*: it'S A MOTIf
> 
> again i wrote the first half at work lol no one follow my bad example
> 
> lol smh i kno i told u all that i'll update everyday but a bitch is dealing with Sadness 🌈🌈 rn lmao so ya i hope u understand i'll update when i can with all my love


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno is a few inches away from reaching his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is consensual i promise

“A little birdie told me you’re in love,” Yangyang whispered in his ear—of which, of course, scared the shit out of Jeno Lee. His alarm made the remains of Jisung’s stack of stolen snacks to scatter into a million more bits, causing Lee Jeno’s patience to grow oh so fucking thin. Before he could even shout at Yangyang’s daunting schemes, Na Jaemin pulled Jeno into an uninvited embrace, grasping the younger’s entire body with the weight of his ever apparent positivity.

“We come in peace, Jeno, my darling baby,” Jaemin cooed, of which Jeno could only make a face of disgust before surrendering to the warmth of his best friend’s clutch.

“You’re a perv, Jeno Lee,” Liu Yangyang stated in apparent mischief that Jeno could almost see the horns form on the top of his head, but with Jaemin’s tight hold, he was refrained from doing any attempts of violence to the boy within his reach. Besides, Renjun would kill him if he just as much scratched anyone from the China line—or one of his babies. Thus, his existence was the sole reason why Park Jisung still breathed and lived.

“And you have some very interesting kinks too,” Yangyang continued. Jeno had, once again, attempted to shut the boy’s mouth in fear of his roommate arriving and witnessing this unwanted scene, but Jaemin held him back rather harshly, before further squeezing the living life out of him, “I mean, seriously, sniffing his shirt—you’re too far gone, Jeno-ssi.”

Oh, he was going to kill Donghyuck.

“Calling Doyoung-hyung to stop Renjun and Xuxi from kissing though? I don’t know if I should laugh or cry—”

“What the fuck do you want Yang?” Jeno cut in frustration for he already knew he was pathetic, but hearing his actions being announced into the world was really pushing his drive to bury himself alive for all his self-disgust to be hidden and buried until the end of time.

Liu Yangyang gave him a malefic expression, unreadable and terrifying to the likes of Lee Jeno, for he knew Lee Donghyuck and his schemes off the back of his head—but with Yangyang, he couldn’t say the same considering they weren’t close friends in the first place.

One thing was certain though, Liu Yangyang was scary, and Lee Jeno wasn’t wrong after the youngest of the three proposed his intentions.

“We’ll help you with Renjun,”

“Hyuck’s already helping me,” Jeno returned, for although it wasn’t entirely going perfectly, at least he got to see Renjun in his undies. He was aware of how much a pervert he is, of course; thus, he had taken the opportunity to cleanse himself by avoiding looking at Huang Renjun.

To say it was effective was a different story altogether.

“The more, the merrier and honestly? You walloping like a lost puppy as if you weren’t getting off of your friend’s moans in the shower is getting really pathetic.”

He was truly going to murder Lee Donghyuck.

“127 has a tour next week, Jeno-ya. Hyuckie can’t help that much, so we’ll help in his stead,” Jaemin explained but as if Jaemin was any better for behind those charming smiles, lies the demon underneath. There was a reason why the devil was thought to be oh so breathtakingly beautiful that they could deceive anyone by their charms and looks—and one thing for certain about Na Jaemin, the devil lies heavily within.

“I’m fine with nothing, thanks. I don’t trust any of you,”

“Bold words coming from someone stalking their friend in the shower,” Yangyang returned, full of wickedness and vice—a true fiend from the depths of hell offering no escape to a mere, helpless mortal such as poor Jeno Lee. But his own self-disgust made his frustrations grow more apparent, a bomb just a few seconds away from ticking even if it was against the devil. Thus, with a sharp jab, he shook his way out of Jaemin’s clutch before he restrained himself from hitting one Liu Yangyang out of annoyance.

“Can you—fuck, can you stop saying that? I already know I’m disgusting, thanks very much. I don’t need you to remind me how I already have a special place in hell every fucking second,” 

“So stop your moping and let us help!”

“Why the fuck would you two want to help me?”

The two younger boys exchanged looks before they smiled back at him with a knowing malice escaping from their vicious lips.

“For the fun of it all, Jeno-ssi,” they said in chorus, leaving Jeno Lee to sigh in defeat, for what could a poor mortal do than to sell his soul for one Renjun Huang?

He supposed a lifetime of condemnation would do. For what would life be if humans didn't try to fight god and get lured in by sin? 

☾

Lee Jeno could now safely say that he was afraid of those two’s power, for here he sat with Huang Renjun sitting on the edge of his bed with his usually relaxed stature stiff and still as he laid on his back with his legs parted—wide and open for only him to see. 

He felt himself grow more delirious at the sight of the boy wrecking his every waking—_and sleeping_—moment. Huang Renjun was a living ghost, haunting his very existence with the distinct smell of warmth, honey and _ boy_—such a combination that shouldn't be allowed to exist in the world; the filthy, _ filthy _ sounds that would escape from his inviting lips where his moans appeared like angels singing hymns; and now the sight of his legs parted and bare—an experience Jeno Lee could only picture in his dreams, now a few seconds away from reaching its reality.

“I hate you, Lee Jeno,” Renjun would mutter in defeat, and to say Jeno’s heart didn't sting would be deceit, but here laid the boy of his dreams, only a short distance in between.

He wouldn't be found hovering behind the open door of their bathroom where the running shower would be the introduction of such a spectacular performance. He wouldn't have to ignore the length that grows harder and harder and harder at each heard symphony. He wouldn't have to pretend that he hadn't been dreaming of this for the past days, weeks—oh hell, even the past few years of the budding trials of puberty.

Huang Renjun would be breathing out every groan that would escape his lips.

Thus, with a nod, for he had already found himself damned the second he woke up the morning of such a tempestuous and unattainable hour where the shower couldn't even smother the heavy breaths of pleasure coming from his dear friend, he remained still before the elder, whispering with his voice low and ever a hint of teasing,

“Sing me a song, Injunnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho im back and i'll update in a few for realsies this time ✌🏼✌🏼


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno finally reaches his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voyeurism / hand jobs / come eating
> 
> trust me when i tell u it's better with a [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/65dfe6aWyBwXXF4PEnl80r)
> 
> ( still ur choice tho !! )

Just like any other treat, it began with a game consists of bottles and tricks.

“Wanna play a game, Renjunnie?” Liu Yangyang would start as he sat beside them in the parlor, watching Chenle and Jisung play games and be smothered by their Kun-ge and Ten-ge respectively.

“We’re already playing,” Renjun returned, his attention fixed sorely at his phone, causing his lack of interest to catch one of the maknaes' notices.

“Can I join?” Chenle asked, his eyes still bearing the determination to beat his best friend despite being locked in a tight, loving hold of his Kun-hyung.

“Adults only,” Yangyang finished, ignoring the shrieks of their youngest screaming, _ “No fair!” _ as he began to lead the two oldest boys of Dream out of the door and unto the dorm below. 

[ But not before hearing the offhand comment of Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul saying,

_ “Use protection.” _

Much to everyone’s utter horror. ]

“Why am I surrounded by perverts?” Huang Renjun breathed in defeat after eyeing Jaemin grinning at them, holding a bottle of tequila in each hand. Of course, Lee Jeno wasn't particularly thrilled to see that another drinking game was about to commence, but with only four of them—with the two, although devious snakes, completely aware of his unruly… feelings toward the elder he supposed it wouldn't end with him calling his Doyoung-hyung once again to help stop whatever catastrophe from taking fold.

One thing he could say for certain though,

_ Liu Yangyang and Na Jaemin did not fuck around. _

With the first spin of the bottle landing on Renjun, he was queried with the simple, universally-acknowledged question—_truth or dare? _

Huang Renjun, ever the most self-preserving of them all (unless he was with Hyuck though, for Renjun appeared to have lost all of his brain cells whenever he was around Lee Donghyuck, troubling Jeno for his best friends’ fate ever so greatly) chose truth, only to be the end of a losing stick before anything could even begin.

“Tell us about your kink, Junnie baby.”

Lee Jeno eyed the figure of every light in the sky become flushed up to the tips of his ears for something had caught on his throat, that's for sure and certain. The two remained grinning, however, with their knowing looks ever so annoying and frightening all the same. Renjun tried to turn his gaze, accidentally meeting Jeno Lee and to everyone's surprise (and the two’s utter delight) he appeared more flustered than before. Huang Renjun, however, was resilient in nature—ever so determined to progress despite the burdens addressed by his bestest friends. In finality, he muttered lightly,

“I don't want to play your stupid games.”

“Unless you want to finish this entire bottle all by yourself, go on and be a drunk bitch and an even irritating bitch in the morning, I guess,” Yangyang said, his voice filled with its usual nonchalance.

“I hate you,” Renjun would return, his irritation apparent in his features. He looked uncomfortable and Lee Jeno was often the one to settle whatever disputes that might occur, especially pertaining to the boy dressed in every sparkling grandeur but his greed was taking over his very rationality, unable to discern anything except for the thought of Huang Renjun being _his_—if the elder would allow him, of course. 

“We all know you want this, Renjun, and we’ll give it to you. Aren't we generous?”

“I hate you,” the eldest repeated with his face down low and his teeth gritted in defeat. Lee Jeno thought that the boy would leave, making another ploy hopeless and foiled. But to his surprise—and the two youngest’s utter delight, their grins unable to disguise the devils residing inside, Huang Renjun spoke in a tiny, tiny voice, its timbres trembling in utter embarrassment, “I… I like people… watching me…”

“Watching you do what, baby?” Jaemin would ask, his thrill ever so apparent as he began to draw himself closer and closer in distance like a snake slithering through the gaps of the elder’s vulnerable size. The colors of everything warm and bright sat high on Huang Renjun’s cheeks, his tasteful stature all so rosy and pink that Lee Jeno couldn’t help drinking the sight of such wonder.

His following words, however, snapped Jeno Lee from his reverie, fueling the confines of every rush in his body to go free.

“I like being watched while I—fuck… I, I get off knowing that people are watching, okay, you shits? Fucking sue me!”

“Your mouth is so filthy, Injunnie,” Na Jaemin would coo, getting impossibly close to the elder heated and brew. Sliding his hand, ever so swift and quick, he cupped Renjun’s tasteful cheeks and ignored the apparent confusion on the elder's face. “I wanna color your lips pink, Junnie baby. Can I, baby? Can I, please?”

“The game, Jaem,” Yangyang breathed, looking rather exhilarated of how easily the elder would submit to their clutch for Huang Renjun, despite being the most beautiful in the entire universe, still had needs that needed to be filled.

And he would receive it, indeed.

“Just a quick kiss, Yang,” Jaemin returned, both his hands now cupping the flushed cheeks of Huang Renjun as he began to trace every inch of the elder’s face except for his lips, “Injunnie is such a good baby. He deserves his reward, doesn’t he?”

With one quick nod from the youngest, Na Jaemin turned back to meet the eyes of the very embodiment of everything beautiful in this cruel, cruel world, and with the elder’s consent, Jaemin slid his tongue in quick—devouring the mouth of one Huang Renjun. 

To Jeno’s surprise, he found the object of his weakest and deepest desires matching the swift motion of Jaemin’s tongue, eager to meet the clashes in between. He watched the two, particularly Huang Renjun, breathlessly rake through the younger’s pink locks, ever so keen and free that his entire body was almost sliding into Jaemin’s grasp—the champion of winning through the people’s darkest and deepest desires. That didn’t mean Lee Jeno’s heart wasn’t shattering, though. He wanted to quickly get up to his feet and stop this nonsense from further progressing or to leave completely for these three to have their own glee. But the promise was in the air as he spied Liu Yangyang fervently eating up the sight before him. When the youngest had finally noticed his gaze, he tossed an obnoxious wink and even had the audacity to fucking cheer at the scene before the two began to slow down, their lips still locked in a kiss.

Na Jaemin brushed a final caress on Renjun’s lips, with the elder’s eyes lost in desire and craving for anyone’s touch that the second the bottle landed on him once again, there were no shrieks of protest in subsequence.

Thus, with a knowing grin, Liu Yangyang asked, “Truth or dare, Junnie?”

_ “Dare.” _

Oh, what a thrill it was for Jeno would finally reach heaven indeed.

☾

_ “I dare you to come in front of our boy Jeno Lee.” _

Liu Yangyang and Na Jaemin truly did not fuck around, but so did Huang Renjun it would appear for the spell appeared to be broken as soon as Jeno’s name escaped from Yangyang’s lips.

“Why him?” Renjun would ask in alarm as Jeno tried to still the sting that was making his chest grow every bit wild and loose, “Please Yang, anyone but _ him_.”

He knew he deserved such a cruel rejection, of course, especially when he had been spying on the boy _way _past the time that it could count as a mere accident (which was supposedly only once until it could be buried deep until no memory would be brought to life after years and years of denying) but it still _hurt_, that much was true and certain. Thus, feeling the weight of his chest drop faster than the speed of light, for Huang Renjun didn’t want him—would _never _want him the way he would in his dreams, Lee Jeno simple threw in an awkward chuckle and quickly got up to his feet before he could hear another word from anyone’s lips.

“It’s getting late. I’ll turn in for the night, yeah?”

In a sum of five steps, he reached the door, with five more—his bed. He climbed into the comforts of his blankets without any regard of the things scattered at the end, a few things dropping all careless and wrecked just as Lee Jeno’s shattered heart had grown lifeless and still. He didn’t dare tear up, especially when he's the one at fault but the humiliation he had for himself—of wishfully thinking that the elder could even spare a glance after all the disgusting routine he had established once every few days, was the peak of all the devastation. His abhorrence ran through every second of every day, for once was a mere fantasy, he was slowly turning into reality without the fucking knowledge of the boy of his dreams and he was absolutely _disgusted_. He felt so thoroughly disgusted of his habits that he vowed to himself never to allow such fancies to follow through and shadow over his rationality—a boy merely driven by his desires of all things.

He vowed and vowed and vowed until sleep was finally able to bless his cruel reality.

Knowing it would give him peace was, of course, an impossible dream—just as Huang Renjun would never be within his reach. The boy of his dreams began to haunt him once again where a chorus of familiar melodies would echo through the limitless expanse. 

A hymn, an angel singing hymns of pleasure and warmth and sin—_“A little death,” _he heard his Jungwoo-hyung once say after he interrupted Doyoung’s third Talk with the maknaes of NCT. A little, short death would often haunt him in his sleep, the ghost ever so unreachable would sing songs of glee caused by one Jeno Lee. There, he could see the hidden places ever so pretty and bare, stroke the impossible fairness of his delicate skin, and _taste_—taste the boy bearing every bewitching flavor within. He could smell him too, sometimes, but it would rarely occur. To smell meant that Huang Renjun truly was close to his reach—truly was a few inches away from him. Thus, that very smell woke him from his sleep, dripping and hard at the sight of the elder before him.

Huang Renjun sat on his bed, carefully brushing the ends of his blanket until he finally spied the younger rising from the bed. His immediate response of growing stiff and still caused another sting to Jeno’s weary body.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Jeno would whisper, his roused state earning him a few plucks of courage in return, “You don’t have to be so scared, Injunnie. I will _ never _hurt you.”

The boy remained out of reach, looking quite scared of all things even with the thought that Lee Jeno would never dare hurt him, never ever for he only knew how to worship the boy before him. Thus, frustrated with his continual desires for the boy and despairing the thought that it will never be—a truth he had accepted for years and years before the morning of succumbing to the calls of sin, Lee Jeno got up from his bed ever so swift and quick. It surprised him, of course, to see Renjun reaching for his hand and calling Jeno to smother in his warmth, making him more and more frustrated because he could never understand what goes on the boy's mind.

“I’ll ask Jaeminnie to trade rooms,”

“You don't have to do that!” Renjun would state in alarm, looking so completely uncharacteristic to his usual state of musing and fancy, especially when he was gripping Jeno’s arm with all his might, “Just—just stay here.”

“You're scared of me, Injun,” 

“Shut up, Jeno,” the elder would snap before he guided the younger to sit at the foot of his bed. When the boy began parting his legs, however, that's when the Lee Jeno began to panic.

“Injun, stop! Just—stop. You don’t have to do this. They’re idiots, please. Just—let’s just go to sleep,” Jeno would say, his voice almost cracking in sheer panic but the boy only maintained his position while staring straight to Lee Jeno’s poor, poor soul, watching and waiting for the boy to succumb to his longing.

“You don’t want to see?”

_ OF COURSE I WANT TO FUCKING SEE. I’VE BEEN AT YOUR MERCY EVER SINCE YOU APPEARED IN MY DREAMS_, Lee Jeno’s mind would scream, his frustrations growing more and more apparent to the boy before him—a boy teasing him with his unpredictable ploys. One word from him and Jeno would be on his knees, praying for his mercy.

“God Renjun I—” he began but eventually discerned his power over this play. Thus, sucking in the whiff of the boy before him, he sat still and ready. His eyes met the elder’s, still looking scared shitless, but determination ran through the very being of Huang Renjun as he locked his gaze while stroking the cloth that hid the wonder within.

Jeno thought for a second, _ two can play the game_, especially when reality would rouse them from this dream—this dream he had been longing for years and years and years in a few hours proceeding. Thus, with a heavy breath, he whispered in an audacious tone, “Are you going to sing a song?”

The question caught Renjun off-guard seeing as it brought the boy to close the gap in between, but Lee Jeno being the pervert that he is, was swift and quick to stop it from further closing. He found his words caught on his throat as his hands began to slither through the lithe thighs of Huang Renjun, its velvety heat gradually causing Jeno to lose the game but the elder spoke and that roused him quickly back in play, ever so ready to win the game.

“What—”

“Your morning symphonies are a hit, Injunnie,” he would murmur despite his heart racing in an impossible tempo as he gets closer and closer to the boy of his dreams, widening the gap once closed by unease, “Don’t people say that the best echoes come from the shower?”

Huang Renjun, often marked with a demanding nerve and an authoritative prestige, began to cower into Jeno’s blankets, his hands grasping for the covers to swallow him whole—hidden away from anyone’s perception but Jeno stopped him from further concealing the colors of rosy and pink with his hands cupping the elder’s girth.

“I thought you wanted me to stay? Yet here you are, running away,”

“You’re being mean, Jeno-ssi,”

“Say the word and I’ll stop, I promise,” Jeno said in alarm, for although he liked playing the game—_he really, really liked playing the game_, Huang Renjun’s comfort and favor were still the decrees. To his surprise, however, he found his face being cupped by the luring hands of the elder, their tips tracing his face ever so gently before the boy’s lips met his ear, his breath loud and clear—heated just like every inch of his skin.

“I want this, Jeno-ssi. So come and watch properly.”

Thus, surrendering his entire body and soul, Lee Jeno could only breathe out his exasperations, for his dreams had finally become reality as he watched Huang Renjun unfold what was hidden within. He took off his shirt and slipped off his shorts—ever so slow and steady, with his eyes never failing to meet with the younger’s until his legs were bare, only with a skimpy boxer covering the marvel to behold.

“Do you want me to take it all off?”

Lee Jeno wanted to scream, _ YES! PLEASE, GOD, YES_, but this was the first and he wanted nothing more than for Renjun to be comfortable, so he returned a quick, calming beam before, once again, brushing the elder’s bare skin. He felt the elder shudder at the feel of his touch, he almost recoiled back in self-disgust, but Huang Renjun stopped whatever doubt that would often cloud Lee Jeno’s poor, poor mind, and began to assure him, “I want this, Jeno-ya. Do you want it too?”

He stated, without an ounce of deceit and hesitation for once, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Thus, with a sated smile, Huang Renjun stripped his boxer shorts down, letting Lee Jeno catch his breath as he drank in the sight of perfection in the shape of a single person. There was much to see and much to uncover, the younger hadn’t any idea where to begin. But one thing for certain, however, Huang Renjun had always been smooth. The elder only had a few, light curls—barely visible even up close, making everything appear more exposed. His eyes had been drawn by the sight of the elder’s cock dripping and wet for only him to witness—a cock that was so much like every part of his body, beautiful, slender—a thing crafted in utter sublimity. Then his attention shifted down to his puckered hole, shaped in every bit of excellence as something made it seem more glistening that it would appear. Jeno Lee had to count to three before he continued uncovering every inch of the elder’s skin.

[ Was it another kink to want to kiss that beautiful, beautiful hole? ]

Huang Renjun had grown more embarrassed, however, as the colors of blush would rise high not only on his cheeks but his entire body too.

“You look like you want to eat me whole,”

“Can I?” Jeno asked, his tone full of hope. He brushed the heat of his fingertips higher and higher up the elder’s thighs and settled it close to the teasing point of Huang Renjun’s sanity, spreading his legs wider and wider to drink in the sight of the elder’s bare regions before breathing out, “You’re beautiful, Huang Renjun.”

“I hate you, Lee Jeno,” Renjun would say in defeat, but no bite would escape his lips for here he laid, baring his most vulnerable before Jeno Lee—trusting him with his body and what could Jeno do but to offer his entire heart and soul for such a beautiful entity was finally allowing the younger to be within his reach.

“Sing me a song, Injunnie.”

And thus, Huang Renjun complied with his wish and sang hymns as the only angel within his reach.

☾

Lee Jeno spied the boy of his dreams pump his own dick in a terrifyingly slow tempo, his breathing getting more and more labored as a minute then another would pass. Jeno drank in the sight of the boy, minutes away from voicing out his moans as more and more come escaped and slithered through that puckered hole. He held his ground, but his years of practice in settling whatever desires that may escape and be the very monument of his downfall were seconds away from breaching its confines, for before him laid the most beautiful boy, open and bare for his sole witness, pleasure, and existence.

And see he did.

He traced the sweat that came sliding down the elder’s neck down to his chest, eyeing the peaked nubs ever so excited at his presence. Huang Renjun would continue to stroke his cock, slow and steady, but his breathing began betraying him, for hymns wished to escape his heavenly lips. And shortly after, he began to sing, as his fingertips crept lower and lower and into the heat of his hole. The boy came prepared, Lee Jeno concluded, for what appeared glittering before was an abundant amount of lube, carefully kept inside Huang Renjun. He breathed in the sight of the boy’s fingertip being sucked in by the unknown heat of the elder’s hole where one became two, then three, then four shortly after.

“Touch me, Jeno-ssi.”

He didn’t have to be called for the second time, for Lee Jeno quickly settled his entire body behind the elder. He was aware of his hard length pressing against Renjun’s tailbone, but he ignored such selfish wishes for here he was, with Huang Renjun in his grasp. The sound of the boy’s symphonies, loud and clear without the echoes of the running shower; the sight of the boy bare and free and oh so fucking pretty just for him to see; the smell of his warmth combined with the heat of his arousal; the touch of his velvety skin smeared by the slick of lube and come; and the taste of his running sweat, sweet and tangy and _boy_—all of these were real, not merely fancy dreams bringing a teenage boy off only to be clouded by his own self-disgust.

When Huang Renjun finally came and both their fingers were coated in his come, the boy climbed into his lap and meet his gaze. With a sated grin, Lee Jeno brought his hand covered in come into his mouth and licked the boy’s juices in enthusiasm before he was pounded by the one and only Huang Renjun with an infinite amount of shrieks to cover his sheer embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno reconciles with the boy of his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aphrodisiacs / blow jobs / come swallowing / facials
> 
> i had two references for this,,,,,,,,,,,, [this one](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/usagi_no_mori/mi/ibx_chapter-2/pg-1/) and [this one](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/bl_motel/uu/ibx_chapter-67/pg-1/) ( read it if u want my lovelies )
> 
> ,,,,,,,[hek](https://open.spotify.com/track/5GSF54zb8HD3TxvYZvvSJx)
> 
> ik i have a lot of mistakes,,,,, i'll edit them in a few

Lee Jeno would have thought that his friends were finished with their schemes seeing as it brought a rather fortunate outcome even with the two dallying about the room faced flushed and not a single word uttered the morning after his dream came true. But Na Jaemin and Liu Yangyang came barging in Lee Jeno’s room with a takoyaki plate and a flustered Huang Renjun on tow—his unwillingness ever so apparent on his heavenly features.

As much as Lee Jeno thought of it as a beautiful dream that would eventually blossom into a beautiful reality, his dreams shattered seeing as he woke up alone in his bed and not a single view of Huang Renjun on sight. The only remnants of his dream were the drying come in his sheets, left forgotten after a night of succumbing to the calls of pleasure. He did say that he would only take in a willing Renjun; thus, with a sigh, he got up from his bed and carried the stained blankets to the washer—ridding himself off of the remnants of Huang Renjun’s regrets.

He barely saw the boy after that only to discover that he had been hogging the WayV dorms downstairs and if he said his heart didn’t ache, didn’t shatter into a million bits and pieces—a thing that can never be whole again, he would be lying, of course. But he only nodded after asking an unmindful Jisung and returned to his room, closing himself off to the miseries ringing in his chest. After a few days, their manager-hyung announced that they would be switching rooms and Jisung took the opportunity to part himself from his hyungs who barely even looked at each other, much less talked, and stayed with his Jaemin-hyung. Renjun took another spare bedroom alone. Although they didn’t share a room anymore, at least Jeno saw him more than once a week. But the ache was there though, ever so prominent and exposed, but he kept quiet and never uttered a single protest.

Two weeks after _that _incident, Liu Yangyang and Na Jaemin took a hold of the situation, ever so tired of seeing a brooding Jeno who kept refusing to step out of his room—certain that his bed bore nothing but sweat and come. Thus, one day, they threw the elder out of his room, leaving Lee Jeno confused and baffled at these boys’ impious behavior only to discover his room was now sparkling clean.

And with his room now clean and clear of all the boy’s disgusting dampness and leftover moisture, the two boys returned with the one and only Huang Renjun.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Jeno muttered with his teeth gritted and his fists clenched in irritation.

“Cheering you up!” Jaemin said lightly as he mixed the batter of the takoyaki mix.

“Why here? There’s a fucking living room out there,”

“You barely step out of your room, Jeno-ssi,” Liu Yangyang returned with his fingers playing at Huang Renjun's locks, “So stop your whining and just be grateful for our good graces.”

_ Bullshit,_ Lee Jeno couldn’t help thinking, but this was the first time in a while that he was in the same room as Huang Renjun that lasted for more than five minutes (except during practice), so he kept quiet and allowed the boys to wreck his room instead.

The heat of the hot pan began to spread throughout the closed apartment. Lee Jeno didn’t have a clue of what went on with these boys’ thoughts to execute such impossible whims. They were making takoyaki during a late Sunday afternoon and he could only sigh in defeat, but after Na Jaemin fed him the first piece—tasting the sugary syrup sliding down his tongue, he held back and enjoyed the treat before him. Lee Jeno sat there, being the good boy that he was, but Liu Yangyang complained about the condensed milk not pouring out of its cap. Thus, Renjun took on the role to shut the youngest’s whines by looking through the hole only to be showered with the milk’s sudden outburst—its dampness pouring down his chin.

_ Fuck. _

This boy—_this stupid, stupid boy_, began sliding down his tongue to clean off the fluid that trinkled through his hand, and god fuck Lee Jeno felt his spirit entering another region of paradise from that single sight alone. He held his breath, fully aware of the stiffness that was forming in his pants. He found that his cheeks were becoming more and more flustered too though he wasn’t particularly certain when it began so heated and bare. He tried hiding his discomfort but after spying on such a filthy display of Huang Renjun lapping at the milk like a person who hasn’t tasted water for days and days and days, his stiffness caught Na Jaemin's attention.

To the devil's utter excitement with a wicked grin plastered on his beautiful face, he was met with a boy, trying to conceal his arousal from such a sight in utter desperation.

“Junnie baby, are you thirsty?”

Huang Renjun paused his ridiculous display of licking out every cream off his skin, his face still bearing the residue of the condensed milk. Catching the boy's devious grin woke him from his daze, quickly grabbing the tissues close to his reach. Because of his hurry, some remained, sliding from his chin down to his neck, and before any of them spoke of another word, Liu Yangyang pulled the elder close and flicked the remaining milk with his tongue.

Huang Renjun couldn’t help releasing such a delicious melody after such intimacy.

Before the boy could escape in sheer embarrassment, the two grabbed both his arms and fixed him steady on the floor. Na Jaemin slid a quick brush down to the tail of his back, and the eldest couldn’t help releasing another melodious moan, his body shuddering in response.

“Are you that horny, Junnie baby? Just a mere touch and you’re almost on the verge of coming,”

The boy continued to breathe heavily, surrendering to the tight hold of the two boys holding him together but it wasn't a surprise that Huang Renjun was angry.

“What the fuck did you feed me?”

There was venom in his tone despite his vulnerable position—ever the most powerful of them all, but neither of the two succumbed to their fear. 

_ They were cruel like that_, Jeno supposed.

“Just a light aphrodisiac,” Liu Yangyang replied, slithering his hand down the exposed thigh of the elder, “You’ve been naughty, Renjunnie. Naughty and mean, so here’s a little punishment. Accomplish it and we’ll let you go off lightly,”

“Fuck you, Yang,” Renjun returned, but Jeno knew he was too weak to fight back for he felt the similar experience the elder was suffering; thus, after a few minutes of mulling over the ploys of these fucking boys, Huang Renjun released a sigh of defeat and mumbled, “What do you want me to do?”

“Suck on Jeno’s big, big cock.”

That was when both of them started to panic, of course. They barely exchanged two words to each other for the past few weeks, _ much less force the boy to engage in such a spiteful act_.

“_NO!_” Lee Jeno heard himself scream despite the dizziness that was affecting his rationality, for Huang Renjun wasn’t at fault about the younger’s… _ desires _for him; he wasn’t and he shouldn’t have to go through such a cruel fate when he didn’t want any of it to happen in the first place.

Na Jaemin was quick to feet though.

With a swift gaze to the youngest, Liu Yangyang clasped the boy on both his arms, steadying Huang Renjun at the end of Jeno’s bed. Jaemin rose quickly and wrapped his arms around Lee Jeno in such a tight hold before he began to pinch the boy’s cheeks in retribution.

“Don’t be a bad boy, Jeno baby. We’re doing this for you, aren’t you happy?”

_ Not like this_, Jeno thought, stilling himself despite the teasing the younger was giving him.

“We’re not in our right minds, I—I can’t do this. Please, let Renjun go.”

The cold hands of Na Jaemin brushed through the heat of his cheeks and with a light peck on his temple, the boy whispered in his ear, “He wanted this, Jeno-ssi. He agreed before he even ate anything. He didn’t know what we had planned, but he wanted this. What about you, baby? Do you want this?”

Tears began to prickle his eyes for _yes_—Jeno wanted this more than anything in the world. He wanted to breathe in the presence of the boy more than once because he was selfish and wicked and perverted. He had thought of nothing but the elder’s inviting moans and debauched expressions, with his cock dripping out in sheer elation and pleasure, and his hole, puckering and gaping for the feel of his touch. Before he could voice out another disapproval, Na Jaemin showed him a video recording of Renjun—timid and meek but potent and noble just the same.

_ “Jeno’s probably gonna throw a fit, so tell me what you just said,” _

_ “Fuck you. I hope you die in an endless cycle of punishments, you fucking shits.” _

_ “Be nice, Rejunnie” _

The boy on the screen locked his eyes on the floor, but after a few minutes of resolve, he had gathered enough courage to meet the camera and breathe out the words,

_ “I want to suck Jeno’s cock. So Jeno, just—fuck, I want this,” Huang Renjun stated, his gaze fixed and steady, “I want this. I want this. I want this.” _

There was a pause before the elder continued,

_ “I want you… I just hope you’ll still let me.” _

And with the phone out of his periphery, he was met with a boy—flustered and red, sitting neatly at the edge of his bed. Na Jaemin loosened his hold of Jeno until the latter was free from his confines. Before another word was exchanged, the two boys stepped out of the door for the two’s private affair to take place. Huang Renjun continued to sit on his legs, his entire face flushed even to the tips of his ears. But when he finally turned to look at the boy before him, he was met with tears falling down the younger’s cheeks. Despite his weak state, he swiftly closed the distance between them and crept on Jeno’s lap with his hands cradling the younger’s head in such a soft caress.

“I’m sorry,” he stated in a panic that Lee Jeno couldn’t help but simply stare at such an unexpected turn of events, “I was just—I didn’t mean to avoid you, I swear. I—fuck, I was just scared that you’ll think differently of me.”

Lee Jeno could only gawk at the boy’s confessions but with his heat growing nearer and nearer in his grasp, he simply wrapped his arms around the elder, breathing in the warmth that he thought would be gone forever.

Renjun smelled sweet, like honeyed milk and fruit teas and _he missed him_. He missed him so much, he could only tighten his hold in fear that the boy would run again, but something poking through his stomach was distracting him from further breathing in the presence of the boy in his clutch. Thus, when he was finally sated (just for this hour though) of Huang Renjun’s close proximity, he began to inspect the hardness that was prodding through their clothed embrace.

Renjun was hard, that was clear and certain, and he could only take in a heavy breath before he began to pull the boy closer again. This time, however, instead of merely inhaling the boy’s presence, his lips began to meet the heated skin of the elder. Light caresses swiftly became more gritted and rough as Lee Jeno began to suck in the warmth of the boy before him—biting lightly and bruising the heated skin, marking Huang Renjun as his, his, and _only _his.

It didn’t take long for Renjun to sing his heavenly hymns.

His moans grew more and more eminent as the younger coursed through the surface of his neck, discovering secret treasures even the boy he was holding was unaware of. He felt the dampness of the boy’s clothed bottoms and began to strip him off, but Renjun placed his hands over the younger’s shoulders, halting his eagerness and causing Jeno’s fear to settle in once again. As if their souls were connected, Renjun immediately assured him from his accords—even placing light brushes throughout the younger’s chin, tracing its shape with the feel of his lips.

“I wanna suck your cock, Lee Jeno,” he said so prettily with eyes reflecting all the wonders in the universe—ever so mystifying and surreal, “Can I?”

And what could poor Jeno do, but submit to the call of sin—and the highest form of pleasure heaven could render.

Huang Renjun was a tease, though. With another lasting kiss on his temple, the elder took off his bottoms in a painstakingly slow manner—a treat, Jeno would like to think and was confirmed of such thought after the elder was all bare and exposed, with nothing but—_fuck, is that my fucking sweater? _

“A treat,” Huang Renjun whispered in his ear, his breath hot and piercing to the feel of the younger’s skin, “and an apology as well…”

“You don't have to apologize, Injunnie. You’ve done nothing wrong, I swear—I… I should be the one to apologize—”

“Why?” The boy was already creeping down Jeno’s lap, placing himself between the younger’s legs all stripped and bare but with a sweater looking far too big for his small frame. Before Jeno could respond, bearing a truth he was scared shitless of merely speaking into the world, Huang Renjun stripped him off of his sweats down to his thighs—the cold air and the elder's hot breath stirring an impossible sensation within him.

“Color, Jeno-ssi.”

The sight of Huang Renjun staring at him, looking all wild and frenzied, but still rational enough to utter such ridiculous notions had him at the brink of control.

“What?” he could only ask, barely holding his breath for another dream was a few seconds away from becoming real.

“Color,” the boy simply stated. Although the arousal was evident in his features, there was a strange resolution in his eyes, bearing a heated severity that pierced through Jeno’s remaining piece of rationality as he surrendered his entire body and soul to the boy before him, “Green if you want this and red if you don't. We’ll stop if you don't want it, even if it's just a little. I promise you that.”

Oh, how he adored this boy—and will continue to for all eternity.

_If the elder would allow him, of course_.

With a nerve, he drew his body closer and closer to the elder, their faces a short distance away from meeting. He wanted to kiss him—he wanted to meet the magic of Huang Renjun’s lips and inhale his warmth, but _fuck_. 

He was scared shitless. 

Thus, he only drew their noses together, nuzzling in comfort and familiarity, and breathed,

“Green.”

With a grin, a now mischievous but adoring grin, Renjun hooked his fingers and pulled the last remnants of his clothing, speaking into the world,

“It's your time to sing, Lee Jeno.”

☾

“You're so big,” Renjun would comment shortly after exposing his thick and long and _hard_—oh so fucking hard length into the world. With the elder’s hot trace stirring a sharp sensation that made him lose his breath every few seconds, he certainly wasn’t prepared by the elder’s hands—those very hands that could fashion masterpieces in just a few mere strokes, that could map the colors even beyond human comprehension, that could affect an entire creation of the universe—now gripping the length of his cock. Steadying the thickness in his hold, he offered peppered licks—timid and surveying. With each and every flick though, Huang Renjun grew bolder and bolder with his tongue. Thus, it wasn’t a surprise that Jeno almost came when the boy swallowed him whole without any regard for his being. 

He shut his eyes in surprise, gripping the blankets near his hold—and being unfair because he wouldn’t sing as easily as his Renjunnie. The tight shape of Huang Renjun’s lips, however, was bringing him closer and closer to heaven’s door. The boy sucked harshly, hollowing his mouth so much more than Jeno could hold. And when he began to move his head, Lee Jeno knew he wasn't far from reaching his end, so he turned to look at the boy diligently swallowing him whole, capturing the beauty with his lips wrapped carefully around the shape of his dick. The elder’s head was moving up and down in a ridiculously slow manner—ever the tease, the boy of his dream was. But even if it was gradual and faint, he felt the tightness grow more and more as Huang Renjun began to reach him deeper and deeper—the tip of his cock being embraced by the warmth of the elder's throat.

Huang Renjun met his eyes shortly after, his gaze all lusty and lustrous that Jeno felt like coming then and there.

The fact that he managed to lose control just from the single glimpse—a short meeting of their eyes, was beyond laughable, but he finally released the groan he was so stubbornly desperate to withhold. And thus, Lee Jeno began to sing with the boy of his dreams on his knees, his bare ass on the air, and his mouth swallowing the younger’s cock as if it was his last meal. Huang Renjun suddenly stopped though, and Jeno couldn’t help fretting over the boy for taking more than he could hold. What he saw, however, was the mess of Huang Renjun, dripping down the comforts of his sheets.

Oh, how Lee Jeno wanted to lap it until it was clean, but he was afraid of the boy running off once again, so he quickly kept himself restrained.

“I’m sorry, I—” 

“You came… untouched while you were sucking my cock,” Jeno could only whisper in utter amazement that he wasn’t aware of how filthy the words were until they were rolling out of his tongue.

[ With Huang Renjun trying to still himself from moaning in response. ]

“It’s the aphrodisiac, Jeno-ssi. I’m—fuck, I—”

Lee Jeno tried to read the boy’s expressions, but all he could see was Huang Renjun being as beautiful as ever with his lithe frame, clothed only with the sweater he stole from Jeno’s drawer. He was so fucking pretty that the younger wanted nothing more than to drink every trace of come slipping down his bare thighs. And he succumbed to the call of temptation because he was a freak and a pervert with the boy of his dreams just a few distances away from his reach.

Huang Renjun yelped as he was tackled down. Ever so swift and quick, Lee Jeno spread the legs of the boy before him, fitting his large frame between the elder’s arousal. Before another word escaped from the elder's lucious lips, Jeno was licking every inch of elder’s skin, cleaning off the fresh come just released. Huang Renjun actually screamed when Jeno began to swallow his cock—now dripping and hard once again, bobbing his head up and down in such a swift motion. Maybe it was due to overstimulation or embarrassment, but the moans that escaped from the elder’s lips brought glory to all the celestial beings singing hymns.

_This_—this was the symphony worth listening to.

When the elder came the second time around, swallowing every single drip he could seize, Lee Jeno positioned himself before Huang Renjun with his cock hard and aching and oh so fucking ready to release.

“Can I come on your face?”

“I’ll even swallow some of it, Lee Jeno,” the boy said with a sated grin.

Thus, as he pumped his cock, tracing every inch of the elder’s beautiful skin from his slender legs, milky thighs, fluttering hole, sated cock, bruised neck, glittering eyes, and ever so filled beam, he shot his load right at the elder’s face.

And as promised, the boy caught his come like the thirsty praising the fall of rain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno catches a winter cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no smut lol but on the next chapter i promise there will be pls look forward to it uwu
> 
> we gota have a lil intimacy for there to be a plot lol
> 
> here's the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0cU7itQsrmLK0nggvYc8jM) i used,,,,
> 
> i hope you like it !!

Jeno felt the ringing in his head before he sensed a familiar weight intrude into his space. 

The throb in his head felt chaotic, like a series of unrestrained and restless flight of hurricane after hurricane after hurricane that he could only stay in bed with tears prickling to be released and his body persisting the sharp gnawing throbs of pain. The chills grew more persistent after each hour, his hands feeling hot despite the constant state of freezing. The trace of his sweat felt more discomforting, for the winter air was even more biting and piercing to the feel of his skin. Lee Jeno felt his head spin as he began to rouse from the bed but was stopped by an immediate halt. The visitor’s brushes were tracing a lingering heat, but now they were a different sort of biting and piercing that Lee Jeno could only surrender to the scene unfolding.

As he felt the warmth creep through, slithering in light and quick—the only person capable in their group, however, he knew it was barely an intrusion for the boy was welcomed—will always be welcomed by Lee Jeno’s weary, weary heart, soul, and wretched body. Tracing the tips of his fingers—each bearing the light of an entire universe, Huang Renjun pulled Jeno out of his troubling daze and cupped his flushed cheeks, his dark eyes meeting his.

“Have you eaten anything today, Jeno-ya?”

Jeno wanted to answer in an instant, like a pup, a diligent and obedient pup, careful and scared of his place in the elder’s existence, but the tenacious feat of rebelling against everything—especially towards _him _was overruling his rationality. Thus, with his remaining strength, he shoved his head away from Renjun’s warmth and draped the sheets over his head to cover his entire retreat without further feelings of guilt. But the boy, ever so light and quick, pulled himself along under the covers. His heat was welcomed, that much would forever be true and certain, but Lee Jeno was tired right now and he didn’t need anymore ache to unsettle his longing for a goodnight’s sleep. So he turned his entire body away, the first time he had ever done to the boy in front of him—the boy he was willing to move mountains and shift the heavens for.

Huang Renjun's breath, capable of shaping the wonders of the sky, drew in so close and so heated at the back of his neck but he was careful—respectful even that Lee Jeno couldn’t even properly feel his irritation towards him.

“I’ll be right here, so get some sleep.”

The prinkling grew sharper and sharper as throbs continued to taunt every ringing part of his body. Thus, due to all the heaviness that he couldn’t carry, streaks of unshed tears fell—all heat and no comfort to his restless spirit. Nevertheless, despite the constant feeling of unworthiness accompanied by the aches of a winter cold, Lee Jeno closed his eyes and allowed the passing streaks of tears to dry, where he would dream of the heat that would stop running from every attempt of unrestrained intimacy.

He felt, after a while, the skinny arm of the elder wrap around his waist—all tight and dear as if he was the one fearful that Lee Jeno would disappear. Clasping his top with his every might, Huang Renjun pulled himself closer to the sleeping boy. His breath heavy and close and his nose nuzzling in the younger’s warmth, whispering a lullaby, foreign and alien in his ears but it helped Jeno to further dwell into his dreams. Hours passed and the press of the elder’s heat meeting the dampness of every inch of his skin roused him from his sleep. Jeno felt sticky and disgusted and anxious—a myriad of emotions triggered like an unwanted high—a loose and disturbed frenzy. His head had yet to stop ringing but before he could escape the boy’s clutches, Huang Renjun’s grip grew more and more taut and tight with his legs now locking the younger from his attempts of escape.

[ Lee Jeno found it quite unfair, for Huang Renjun would easily slip through his fingertips—a viper, slithering away in guilt, while he would wake up alone with nothing but the remnants of the elder’s shame. ]

He was a fool, however, a complete and utter fool for allowing himself to surrender to the brightest star that would light up the entire world—_his _entire world by his mere presence alone as he gave in to the calls of warmth, disallowing any means of retreat.

“I know you’re angry,” the boy started, his breath rasping in quiet remorse, but the pins and the needles remained apparent and exposed, “I’m scared that if I apologize, you’ll probably feel even more shitty.”

“Depends on the apology.”

His first words grated on his throat after hours and hours of attempting to break his fever alone. Their dorm auntie was away for her break, Jaemin was out with Yangyang since yesterday evening, and Jisung was staying at Chenle’s to play leaving him alone with the one and only. Seeing as Huang Renjun had, yet again, ran away and attempted to ignore Jeno’s entire being for days and days and days bore a hole in Lee Jeno’s fragile soul.

Thus, the attempt to handle this shitty flu alone was left with no other option.

[ It felt better, however, to feel another person’s warmth even if it came from the boy Jeno was certain was only doing it out of pity and remorse. ]

Lee Jeno felt lighter though, enough to fully manage on his own. Thus, he gestured a weak smile at the boy bearing all the stars in the entire universe and continued, “You did nothing wrong though. I appreciate you for staying, truly I do, but… you really didn’t have to do that. I’m fine on my own.”

“I can see past your bullshit from a thousand miles away.”

Huang Renjun pulled himself from the bed but instead of leaving, he placed himself between the younger’s legs. Jeno was weak—weaker than he could ever imagine. Thus, seeing the boy who would continually haunt his sleep sitting prettily near his cock that hasn’t been touched for days and days, stirred an untimely throbbing and—_fuck he is so fucking unfair_.

“I’m fine, just—please. Please just leave.”

He didn’t dare meet his face, seeing as it would bring him faster and faster to his grave. Every part of his body was throbbing, eliciting a muted scream of nothing and he was just tired—so tired that he could only dream of his own peace.

“I’m sorry,” the boy broke, leaving the weak Jeno Lee to surrender to his call. Huang Renjun sat before him, looking so small like a flower that was yet to blossom. His eyes, supposedly bearing all the colors of the night’s sky, were beaten and red, his weariness evident from the bags under—looking all dark and hollow.

That image alone pulled a nerve as he drew his legs closer to his head and away from the warmth dressed in everything golden. 

“Don’t—fuck, stop apologizing, Injunnie. You’ve done nothing wrong. I promise I’ll be back to normal, just—please.”

He was met with silence for a short while as he pressed his head tighter to his cupped hands, desperate in trying to still the weariness of his soul and the frustrations that forever flow. The boy spoke, after a while, sensing the younger’s exhaustion and tried to hearten the air so heavy and tired.

“I—okay…”

Lee Jeno met the elder’s eyes after a short while, spying every trace of wonder and beauty and every other good thing in this shithole of an existence which led to be a mistake, for he found no strength to further argue with the boy before him, especially when he found himself at his most vulnerable state. Thus, he breathed a sigh of defeat before pulling up the covers over his head once again. Not a single movement could be traced from the elder that the thought of Huang Renjun—_the _Huang Renjun looking all pliant and still brought about another discomfiture.

And Lee Jeno couldn't honestly take it—could never in his life dare to refuse _him_.

“Can you… can you look for my phone?”

Ever so light and quick, the boy rushed to his feet. His footsteps kept ringing about the empty apartment—a comforting feeling, that much was true and certain, especially when Jeno had always tried his best to rely on no one but himself. He felt the boy's presence close, an elevating repose after years and years of self-reliance, and when Lee Jeno brought the covers down to respond to the elder, he was met with his eyes—ever so pretty just like every other part of his being, boring into his.

“I haven't eaten all day,” he would realize after he found himself lost in a daze.

“I made you soup! It’s kinda salty but… is that okay? Or do you want to order takeaway?”

He knew he shouldn't be giving him any more instances of unrestrained… intimacy. He should be making barriers in between, never crossing nor taking a peek at whatever would lie within, but Lee Jeno craved for an hour of warmth, especially coming from his favorite people. Thus, in defeat, he returned an approving nod and watched the elder skip happily back towards the kitchen leaving the younger to stare at the door, waiting for his return.

☾

“You should take a bath,” Huang Renjun would state after watching Jeno take spoonful after spoonful of homemade soup.

Above everything else, Lee Jeno preferred homemade goods over takeaway food. Although there might be instances when it would taste a little saltier or duller on his tongue, it was still close to home—no, it _was_ home. His mother’s seaweed soup with beef, his father’s grilled streaks, her sister’s tuna kimbap, Jaemin’s soy sauce egg rice, and Renjun’s Chinese hotpot—all made with love. Now, here he sat with a seaweed soup—which was thankfully not made of dried seaweed packets prepared by the one and only, as he nibbled on the kimbap Jaemin had made yesterday afternoon and in all honesty?

He wouldn’t give this to the world.

“Do I smell?”

“It’s not that, you dummy. You have to change your clothes because you’ve sweated a lot. Otherwise, your fever will worsen,” Renjun explained as he began to clear the bedside table. He returned after a few minutes, just enough time for Jeno to finish his meal. He was surprised to see the boy carrying several washcloths with a small pail of water and was especially shaken at the thought that Huang Renjun would be the one sponging off the grime and sweat of his body.

“I can do it on my own,” he tried to insist, for the fever was not only one making his face grow hot and flushed, but the warm press of the towel made him jump, especially with the tender hand that gradually cupped his cheek—unrestrained in terms of all forms of intimacy.

“Let me take care of you, Lee Jeno,” Huang Renjun would offer as he drew himself closer and closer towards the younger. With a slither of his touch, his hands mapped Jeno’s flustered face. From his sticky temple down to his chin, the boy traced his face as if he was committing it to memory. Soaking the towel with tepid water, it eventually shifted down to Jeno’s neck, the elder’s breath feeling rather close as he began to further close the distance in hopes of reaching every part of the boy’s broad body.

“Your shirt…”

The call was ever so timid and meek that Lee Jeno could barely comprehend what the elder was saying, but after eyeing his cheeks, all coated in heat, Jeno immediately snapped out of his gaze and proceeded to remove his top in a swift haste. Stupidly enough, because of his very fretful state, he appeared far too discomposed to remove the buttons of his pajama top. Thus, to save the boy from all of his fret and worry, Huang Renjun aided the boy out of his quandary. With each button coming undone, Lee Jeno had hoped that the thunders ringing in his chest would quieten, but with a stray graze of the elder’s fingers meeting his skin, he had to stifle a cry with all of his might, leaving the tempest in his chest to grow more and more unsteady.

Removing his top was an act he was certain he could do alone, yet Huang Renjun lifted his lithe body and leaned on Jeno's chest to unclothe the top off of his shoulders. Now, he was certain that the boy could feel the unmistakable rushes of thunderclaps and winter storms. The boy, however, spoke not a single word about the rage going on and on, for he had a similar rhythm of beat and tempo and—_fuck, Injunnie is so pretty up close_.

He watched the movement first to still the thunders that stroke.

He watched Huang Renjun map the hardened burliness of his chest—a sight both of them weren't particularly unfamiliar with, but to brush off the tepid dampness from his exposed skin was a different matter altogether. He breathed in the tips of the boy's fingers, brushing his naked skin as he scrubbed off the sweat drying in a swift spell. He had never felt so bare before the elder before that he could only gulp down the rising stirs of arousal and the feelings—such peculiar feelings he had yet to uncover. The elder's movement, careful and thorough enough that it formed a lilt, the press of welcomed heat both itching and comforting to the feel of the younger's skin. The dance appeared continuing, dazzling and enchanting him to his sweetest dreams—a dangerous habit, that much was true and certain, but the boy with a weary heart and body surrendered in ease. Submitting to the calls of unrestrained intimacy, as all the other fools held spellbound by lust, longing, and l—

“Can I… is it okay for me to touch you?”

He turned to look at the figure dressed in all the wonders—where through his eyes, the birth and death of stars arose; through his smile, the pressing warmth of the golden rays of the sun was personified; and through his entire magic, the hail of the storms and the flowering of spring blossoms would wake to his call. In turn, however, he saw a boy—just a boy who was stubborn and unreasonable and self-preserving, especially with the matters where vulnerability with another person would befall and overcome all rationality.

But he also saw a boy—the same boy who was brave and sensible and just _oh so fucking beautiful _that Lee Jeno could only cup his face and draw it in close, their temples meeting as their souls embrace.

He took in the boy’s heat, like faint blossoms after an afternoon rain, and just breathed him in and in and in until he could be surrounded by nothing but his absolute spirit. Drunk at their lack of distance and the boy’s presence, he pressed his nose closer to the elder’s skin with his lips brushing in a trace, mapping the beauty of the boy who was every bit built in utmost grace. Their noses met after all the everything and he did nothing but nuzzle and nudge, a teasing to some. To him, however, it was a bar—a hurdle before all would bring down to a close and after filling his craving, he gave in to his longing.

A slight brush, however, was all that could come through, for the boy before him halted everything from falling. Ignoring the depth of his heart from further falling and falling into nothing, he met the elder’s gaze.

“I don’t want our first kiss to be a fever dream, Lee Jeno,” he would state, brushing the ends of the younger’s fringe in an earnest beat with a smile, all-knowing and free from the captives of fear, “Recover from this fever and come knock on my door.”

With a light brush of his lips at the younger’s temple, Huang Renjun further breathed, “And I promise I’ll give you my entire body and soul.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno knocks on the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asjdakgkasgk i know i promised u smut but i got carried away i was just at work,,,,, not working ( lol jk ) then suddenly it's 3.1k worth of feelings ;-;
> 
> i made a new [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5JtMBlCTnPoCKE6rcGsbvi) btw i hope u like it !!
> 
> i prob have a lot of mistakes so i'll edit in a few yes

“What do you want me to give you in exchange for leaving the dorm until tomorrow morning?” Lee Jeno cut to the chase after receiving a text from the boy who would place all the marvels in the universe—both his ruin and saving grace.

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ how are you? _

_ is your fever gon? _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ Yeah. Finally got out of bed and all _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ dont push yourself too hard _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ I won’t _

_ Thank you again for yesterday _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ thanks for trusting me enough _

_ after all the evrything _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ Hey Renjun............ _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ what _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ ........................ _

_ It wasn’t a fever dream, was it? _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ come knock on my door at 12 and find out _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ Okay _

_ Take it easy on me, Injunnie _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ lets see lee jeno _

He spied their youngest sitting in his room and hogging his computer yet again without any regard for the elder's weakened state a few hours before.

[ Park Jisung, however, brought takeaway and also their Kun-hyung and Zhong Chenle on tow after being informed that his hyung was running a fever.

“_I don't care if you die in your sleep_,” he kept on pressing which, in turn, was completely unconvincing seeing as he would make sure that the bottle of water sitting on Jeno’s bedside table was constantly plenty and filled. ]

“What did you offer the others?”

“You're the first I’m asking because you're the biggest bitch in this household.”

Park Jisung released a defeated sigh—_the loser probably lost again for the hundredth time_, Lee Jeno couldn't help thinking and turned to his hyung, all cheek and gall.

“Never thought you’d have the brains, hyung. I’m impressed.”

“Piss off. So... what do you want?”

The youngest pondered for a few minutes, considering his wants, all careful and thorough. Although Lee Jeno was known to be a patient person, capable of letting off these fools’ ridiculous whims and fancies with a smile on his face, the clock was ticking and he really needed to toss this boy out of the door in a swift hurry.

“What do you want?” he asked in impatience, and he was greeted with the passive eyes of the youngest. He kind of missed the boy’s younger self where every bit of teasing would push him off the edge. The younger Jisung would whine and sulk and sometimes cry, making the teasing a perfect delight. Now though, it appears that Park Jisung has grown far more mature than anyone else in their group. In contrast to Lee Jeno who had yet to overcome the multiple bad habits that would lie within, buried oh so deep where not a single soul could peek.

“This opportunity is too good and too rare to let up so easily, so I’ll leave. But consider this a huge debt, hyung.”

Grateful that this brat had finally come through, Lee Jeno released a sigh of relief and began to think of a way to lure Jaemin out that he didn’t manage to hear the younger’s final take.

“What?”

“Don’t hurt Renjun-hyung,” Park Jisung repeated before leaving the elder’s room, off to have another sleepover at Chenle’s apartment. 

Lee Jeno found himself speechless over their youngest’s warning. Of all people, he didn’t expect Park Jisung to be the first to warn him about the… repercussions of his arrangement with the Chinese boy. He awaited the calls of his hyungs, particularly those most protective of Renjun—Winwin, Ten, Kun, maybe even Xuxi and Kunhang too. He even dreaded another _talk _with Doyoung or Taeyong, but no call came even after they continued their… play? Thing? Whatever this was, Huang Renjun kept his mouth shut.

He didn’t know if he should be relieved or dishearted but it wasn't his place to judge.

Irritation brewed shortly after, however, for it wasn’t anybody’s business—especially when it was _him _who was continually being left alone with nothing but the remnants of the night’s submission to temptation and bliss.

But that was another choice he had no right to rule over.

A willing Huang Renjun, that was all he could ask for. If the boy continued to avoid him like a plague every time they did something that passes the borders of friendship and platonic intimacy, so be it. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the intrusion of another headache until the very epitome of the devil himself jumped on him, frightening him to death until he felt his soul finally leave his body—off it flew up to the heavens.

“You finally doing it with Junnie?”

Ah, the question he couldn’t help dreading. He was scared shitless of whatever might happen—he might hurt him physically, he might lose control, he might wish for something more, but Na Jaemin cupped his face, rousing him from the impending doom and dread. As if he had the power to read his thoughts, the younger pressed a light kiss on Lee Jeno’s cheek before further easing the boy’s fret and worry away in ease.

“Don’t think about that for now, Jeno you beautiful but stupid bean. It’ll just scare you away.”

“You don’t see me running though,” he returned in distaste, both from his rooted feelings and his apparent selfishness that were too stubborn to stay beyond the surface.

“It’s unfair, that's true. But Injunnie is—well… he’s scared and confused.”

“He should just say he doesn’t want me so we can go back to normal.”

Na Jaemin stopped pinching Jeno’s crushed cheeks and leaned his head in an infuriatingly knowing way, before continuing with a kind smile, “Do _ you _want to go back to normal?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want, I’ll take what I can get from him,” Lee Jeno announced, his frustration all apparent and exposed to the world, “But I keep hating myself, Jaeminnie. I find myself unworthy every minute I’m with him, and I still have the audacity to be this fucking selfish!”

Na Jaemin dragged him back to his clutch, pushing his warmth to further comfort the boy in distress and pressing light kisses on the elder’s temple, stilling the rage the kept going and going throughout Jeno’s entire being.

“Jeno you perfect but idiotic fool, you keep forgetting—you’re human too. You’re allowed to be selfish sometimes, yeah?”

☾

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ Injunnie. Can I ask you a favor? _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ depends _

_ what do you want? _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ Can you... not take a shower after you get home? _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ thats filthy jeno-ssi _

_ ive been out all day _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ Please _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ ........im kind of scared now _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ We can stop _

_ Just say the word and we’ll stop. I promise _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ but i want you so _

_ ok _

_ i wont _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_I want you too, very much so_

_Thank you _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ dont u dare come before 12 _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ Of course. Thank you again _

_ But please Injunnie _

_ Have mercy on me _

From: Renjun-san

To: Lee Jeno

_ you’re the one with the kinks lee jeno _

_ listen to my radio or i wont give you any treats _

_ understand? _

From: Lee Jeno

To: Renjun-san

_ I always try listen to your radio _

_ Whenever I can I mean _

Before Lee Jeno could even comprehend anything from happening, Huang Renjun’s name was displayed on his phone. The boy of his dreams was calling him from heaven knows where and of course he could do nothing but to answer his call.

“Injunnie—” he would begin, but was immediately cut off by the shrill voice of the elder, all pressed and fraught for whatever’s happening. Jeno’s chest started to ache before everything else, for just by the thought of the boy in danger was enough to force the heavens to riot.

Only this time, however, Huang Renjun was not in any danger, rather, the shrill cry was released because he was panicking over the verity of Lee Jeno’s words.

“I know you’re talking shit, Lee Jeno! You told me before that you didn’t want to listen to it because it’s all in Chinese even though my beautiful fans dedicate their time to translate it into different languages for you ungrateful little shits!”

Huang Renjun’s apparent irritation towards him was understandable. At the first half of hosting The Show, his members would always huddle together whenever they can to watch his segment together—sending pictures and video clips as verification of their support, especially Zhong Chenle, the absolute treasure. They got busy throughout the year, but whenever he asked Renjun whether he's watching it or not, he would speak of the most genuine truths—_“I’m watching a movie, but it’s playing in the background. Now stop fretting and focus on your job_.”

But he didn’t particularly lie. Even if the language was often foreign in his ears, he would listen to his radio. It even got to the point where he began to listen to reruns as the lullaby for his lonely soul. Just recently, however, he looked for translations and found him realizing how absolutely beautiful this boy was. Yesterday marked his first Saturday broadcast, and he truly didn’t want to miss that even if he was off practicing especially when he could clearly see Renjun’s soul through his words alone.

“Even Ten-hyung listens to it sometimes and he has SuperM on top of everything! Sicheng-ge and Kun-ge would always tell me that I did a good job whenever they had time to listen. Even Yangyang listens to it, for fuck’s sake! Despite being the devil incarnate himself, he's there listening with Xuxi, Dejun, and Kunhang. Just—fuck. I know it’s bad that I’m expecting anything from you, but you’re my members—the closest to my hearts, so I’d really appreciate it if you would listen to it too. Even Chenle’s mom listens to it! Fuck.”

He could hear Huang Renjun catch his breath through the other side of the call—all of his sulkings would escape the confines of his very person after one single statement like a storm surge or a dormant volcano waiting to explode. He could clearly hear the elder’s disappointment, as well as his frustrations for having such trivial gripes and peeves. Jeno wanted to rush to wherever the boy was—to cup his flustered face and hold the boy forever in his hold, showering light kisses and whispering careful coaxing for the boy to continue shining brighter and brighter and brighter forever if such exists.

“I’m sorry,” he would start, watchful for each and every one of his words, “I—I didn’t know that it could hurt you which is stupid because I should’ve been careful in the first place,”

“You don’t have to treat me as if I’m glass, Jeno. We’re friends, it happens.”

“You’re grown more careful though, especially with me.” _ Are we still friends though? _Jeno wanted to ask, but he kept his mouth shut as he continued, swift to change the matter into something more manageable, “But I still shouldn’t have said it. I was basically throwing out all of your efforts.”

“Were you though?” Huang Renjun would ask, his tone growing more and more steady and still.

“No! You’re—the things you say, Injunnie. They’re _beautiful_. Every word you say is like a spell lighting up everyone’s souls. It's like your own kind of magic.”

“Shut up. I have a script.”

“You spoke of love last night. You spoke of love and youth and courage and... It just speaks to people, Injunnie. It speaks to me too, so _please_—please continue giving out that light, yeah? Don’t let dumb people like me let you down for being who you are.”

“And what’s that?”

A million things surged through Jeno’s head—a collision of all titles perfect for the one and only. Zealous, xenial, vibrant, tactful, rational, powerful, noble, luminescent, joyful, humorous, fearless, dedicated, and beautiful, beautiful, _ beautiful_. But Lee Jeno found the perfect response to hearten the sullen boy, dejected despite all of his efforts without a moment’s hesitation.

With a breath and a smile that carried all of his admiration for the boy at the end of the call, he whispered, “The one who lights up the world.”

“That’s disgusting, Lee Jeno,” Huang Renjun would state, boring a hole to Jeno’s already shattered soul. His chest appeared to riot and not for the presence or the thought of the boy who appeared to hang all the hope and wonder in all the heavens. Already in ruin after its repeated beatings, he didn’t think it could bear more damage, but that’s another magic Huang Renjun could impose, he supposed. He didn’t dare speak of another word with the shadows of silence crawling, forbidding the language of their hearts to trespass and reach each other’s ears, but a knock on his door stilled the deafening drums of anguish. With his ear still taking in the breathing of the elder on the other side of the phone, he opened the door and met a flustered Chinese, all beauty and wonder and _him_.

“Tell me more,” Huang Renjun spoke before taking the phone off of Jeno’s hold, pulling him close, and leaning in—ever so light and quick—to meet the younger’s lips with his.

He had dreamt of the magic that would glitter upon kissing the elder. Growing up, he had been exposed to the idea of a perfect kiss where souls would intertwine and love would shine as long as they breathed and lived. With a kiss—just one, true kiss, miracles would appear and magic would overrule all the worries and hardships.

What Jeno felt, however, was skin. Skin and heat and longing.

With the press of Renjun’s lips, a thunder rose—all beaten and dread and it continued to riot and overthrow every other feeling, all except holding the elder close and making him his.

He pulled the boy in, closing the door all swift and quick, and met the elder’s tongue—tasting nothing but him, him, and only _him_.

Huang Renjun’s lips had always looked delicious, all plush and rich—the very epitome of temptation. He might have thought they were taunting him, challenging the nerve and daring he always seemed to lack. Now, however, he had been given permission. The boy of his dreams allowed him to nip on his lips, all light but bruising. The boy of his dreams allowed him to slide his tongue inside his mouth, their meeting all heat and longing. The boy of his dreams allowed him to slide his hands around his tiny, tiny waist, pulling him close as the elder raked through his hair and grazed his fingertips across his nape. 

The boy of his dreams allowed him to taste and he wanted nothing more than to take and take and take.

Lee Jeno began to trace the boy’s chin with nibbles and pecks, whispering _beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _again and again. He pressed every lingering kiss all over the elder’s face, mapping, memorizing, making him _his_. He swiftly met the elder’s lips again. Their first all fueled with hunger and ache, now it had roused more intimate parts of their body, enticing the lack of control and urging them to succumb in complete abandon. The heat between them called for more kisses on more intimate parts, and Lee Jeno was more than willing to meet the calls of Huang Renjun’s arousal. He breathed in the bare neck of the boy of his dreams, peppering light bruises without any mind of what the world will see because right now, it was just the two of them—Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno, attending to the calls of temptations and bliss.

“Jeno-ssi,” Renjun called to a pause, catching his breath and quieting his persistent moans from escaping by cupping the younger’s face, meeting his equally randy gaze with his, “The stylist noonas and hyungs will notice—so please, not where they can see.”

“You don’t have your radio today?”

If Jeno thought Huang Renjun couldn’t grow anymore red—he was greatly wrong. Watching the boy sitting prettily on his lap grow more flustered than he already is was a sight to behold. Heat would color the boy’s cheeks, tinting them all rosy and pink, like a flower that had finally bloomed after the call of spring. He brushed his fingers against the elder’s warmth, tracing the fine delights of Huang Renjun up close and all his. When the boy began to cover his embarrassed state, Jeno was quick to seize Renjun’s hands and intertwined them with his.

“I have a confession.”

Lee Jeno could only return a smile before he proceeded to breathe in the elder’s skin, placing light kisses on his cheek down to his chin.

“I’m listening.”

He felt the boy gulp, swallowing all of his fears and submitting to the calls of intimacy, “I… well, you see. Oh, fuck it! We already had something pre-recorded. I just—I wanted to be yours tonight. _Only yours_.”

The declaration was enough for Lee Jeno to will his entire heart and soul to this boy alone, but before he could disclose such… scary revelations, he restrained it from escaping his lips. Instead, he leaned in, breathing in the boy before him and met their lips. _Hunger_, that much was the very sensation between them. A peculiar burning kept them from stopping, from returning back to the way it was before.

_ Do you want to go back to normal? _

His best friend’s words kept ringing in his ear, but he pushed away such complications in a swift control, succumbing to the calls of years and years of craving in return. His hands snaked through the bare skin of the elder sitting before him. The touch of his heat hidden beneath a thin shirt was something similar to a song, beguiling and enthralling him into losing his control. But before he succumbed to such a call, he wanted the boy of his dreams to hear the ringing beat of every inch of his body and soul.

And heart, of course.

“Why did you tell me to wait until midnight?”

The boy shifted in apparent unease, blushing and blooming, but Huang Renjun was always full of daring. He always had the nerve to do everything that was thrown at him—the strongest and bravest person Lee Jeno ever had the pleasure of meeting. Thus, what he saw was not a play between who’s going to last the longest, but a boy—all bare and exposed, surrendering his entire heart and soul just as he promised, “I wanted to prepare myself for you.”

All air appeared to have escaped after such raw disclosure. Of all the possible truths that Huang Renjun was willing to expose—_this_.

This was certainly something.

Lifting the boy up to lay him gently on his bed, his back meeting the silky sheets <strike>forced</strike> offered by Na Jaemin (and Lee Donghyuck who had called hours before amidst the time difference between Seoul and wherever they were in the States), Lee Jeno got on his knees, the carpet grazing to the feel of skin and slipped his hands along the straps of Huang Renjun’s pants.

Speaking in a tone all steady and low, he whispered, “Color, Injunnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeno : you're beautiful  
renjun : disgusting  
jeno :  
renjun :  
jeno :  
renjun : tell me more
> 
> ( also pls don't fight me about jensung's relationship lol i'm just basing it with my personal relationship with my siblings can yall believe they refer to each other as [family](https://twitter.com/renminrise/status/1229386471188025345?s=20) watch me cry for a thousand years ;-; )


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno gets to taste the boy of his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pantyhose/hosiery/stockings / mutual masturbation / mirror (oral) sex / rimming / come eating
> 
> more smut to follow 😊😊
> 
> this was the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/138Ud8eUdRNzgjgBja95Sh?si=4wxg4-_CSz2nZ-qyRHcn9Q) i used for this chapter 😊 and also [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Dbw1WDJ3uiwqQaSSCKbOM?si=uhPB2sdjSc6-YxoEI6qTiw) for the latter part lol
> 
> there'll prob be mistakes so im gon fix it in a few yes uwu i hope u like it ;-;

_ Remember to thank me later lee jeno _

Jeno spied his phone as he began to fret outside the door of the boy who appeared to have placed all the living marvels in the entire universe. A curious reminder from one Lee Donghyuck, but the younger was always up to his whims and fancies. His thoughts, however, dwelled more on the thought of what lies within—the hidden secrets that could only be concealed from everything else in between.

Lee Jeno felt the smooth planes of the wooden entry, scraping his nails lightly behind this wretched boundary. He wanted to shout, oh fuck he wanted to shout—to tear down this wretched door from its hinges, to ravage the boy hiding behind this fucking—_breathe_. He found himself delirious with his good sense slowly and slowly reaching its end but he could only swallow his groan out of thrill—a breathless and unforgiving thrill.

And the ever so apparent rushes of exasperation.

“Please, Injunnie,” he could hear himself whisper as he rested his temple on the flat plane of the wooden door, hearing the sounds of footsteps with its familiarity, the very torment of such a state—all hard and waiting. The sounds of loose clothing that would escape the confines of the boy’s skin as his only parting salvation. Breathing out his clenched jaw and gritted teeth, he continued, “Let me in.”

And as promised, with a kiss, all tender and light—a teasing to his weary soul and body, the door unlocked.

He wanted to rush inside, of course—to crawl into the boy’s bed without a single thought, to fit himself inside parted legs, to worship that hole, that cock, that every bit of fluttering part with his every breath, but _no_.

_ “Only come in when I tell you.” _

So he stood still, ready to weep for such a teasing—a cruel, cruel teasing, but he stood still and quiet with his hands quivering out of fear for everything that might happen, that would happen, and that wouldn’t happen.

A call came shortly after.

Annoyed that it might be Haechan again, he was about to press ignore but seeing the elder’s name plastered on his damn screen made him rush to his feet, all swift and quick.

“This is so embarrassing, I want to die,” was Huang Renjun’s first words after they exchanged the agreement that whatever would happen tonight would happen in Renjun’s room and his room alone. With a nod and not a single complaint from one Lee Jeno, the boy pressed another kiss far too close to the younger’s lips and left him there, writhing in his own misery.

“I—Renjunnie, we can stop. It’s fine, I promise. Don’t do anything you’ll—”

“For fuck’s sake, Lee Jeno—shut up! That isn’t it. I’m just—fuck, seriously. This is embarassing as fuck but I don’t care anymore because you… I just want _you_, okay? Only you, So please, come inside, but don’t you dare say anything or we’ll stop.”

The call ended with the lingering puff of the boy possessing all the marvel, the dead line the only tone that the younger could discern. It went right through his ear and out, however, for he felt his entire body shiver in heat and anticipation of what would lie within. He was scared—scared shitless of the beginning of everything new, with the prospect of _this_ shattering, with the surrendering of their entire bodies and souls—and hearts especially. A feat that had always been merely daydreams and reveries, settling a teenage boy from all the craving and hunger, now becoming so, so fucking true and real and—_fuck_.

He was so fucking scared shitless.

He felt his insides turn, his guts clutching for nothing, riot and carnage solely occurring and accompanying the very dread running through his skin. With his every breath, the slithering would creep through all quick and easy, teasing him with the relentless pins and needles coursing throughout his body.

Heat, of course, was a constancy.

[ As well as the cum pouring through the tip of his dick. ]

With a steady breath, all ache and longing, Lee Jeno turned the knob of the wretched door and pulled his way in—all scared and fretful but he knew a pluck of courage should win. He was met by an illumined heat, still and waiting but the kindle laid bare and ready. Huang Renjun appeared to adorn every inch of his room with the glittering flicker of a candlelit vigil, the fragrance ever so familiar as one of the boy’s most favored savors. The candles laid disregarded, however, for Jeno could only see the boy sheathed in a silken duvet. The blush on his skin was laid apparent and exposed, just as the boy promised. All red and bare, glittering even to Jeno’s faded vision.

Sparkles would rise just as the boy shifted from his cladded pose, off exposing the bare and the naked parts of his soul. Huang Renjun was dressed—if he could be called as such, with nothing but black hosiery wrapping his willowy waist down to his delicate feet—simple and elegant just as all the rest of him.

Lee Jeno could barely contain the drought on his throat.

He spied the twinkle on the elder’s toes first, wrapped in a sheer and thin fabric until his gaze crept up to his legs—all slender, silky, and smooth. His thighs were out and exposed, all slim and lean that he was certain he could cup his entire hands all over—wanting very much to do so too. The boy’s ass, as compared to every part of his being, was surprisingly plump. Lean and tight, yet there was a rich and rotund surface that Lee Jeno found himself at the brink of his control, stilling himself from stuffing his entire face and inhaling the fragrance of Huang Renjun alone. The stiffness of the boy’s cock was laid unmissed, the visible area of drenched moisture appeared to call the boy to his knees.

And in response, Lee Jeno was ready to surrender—would always be ready under the elder’s command.

Until Huang Renjun closed off the aching regions of his body, of course.

The boy didn’t dare meet Jeno’s eyes, trembling and sweating for baring his everything. Thus, Lee Jeno stood still, looking and capturing and memorizing the boy’s figure and how he allowed himself to be so exposed—clothed like a tease, the very shrine of sin, but this appeared far more stripped and naked than the first time he opened his legs for him to see.

For _this_—this was a surrender of his entire heart and soul, just as he had promised.

Huang Renjun was just as scared shitless as he was, yet he was always braver. Far more braver than the boy before him.

After a short breath, a determining fuel coursed through enough for him to finally meet the younger’s eyes. Still as fearful and plagued, but with a hoarse voice he called, all pliant and still, 

“_Come to me, Jeno-ya_.”

And with one call, the younger answered without a moment of hesitance and uncertainty.

☾

Lee Jeno started his worship with the boy’s feet. Pressing his mouth deeply to the extent of the feeble yet barring material, he brushed his lips against the restraint—a teasing, such a fucking teasing that he knew Lee Donghyuck was behind it but he couldn’t help feeling more stiff and randy at the thought of this taunting spell before all the everything. The heavy breathing that escaped from the elder’s lips grew more shaken and unsteady as Jeno crept higher and higher. Now stroking his legs up to the lean muscle of his thighs, the younger couldn’t help taking a bite, causing Huang Renjun to release a surprised welp in response.

The sound the boy released left Lee Jeno speechless and amazed, another heavenly hymn that an angel—_the _angel would sing. Unsettled by the sound that escaped from his lips, however, Huang Renjun’s immediate effort was to cover up his entire being starting from the redness of his cheeks, but Jeno was quicker to his feet. In a swift and steady motion, he took hold of the elder’s wrists, twisting his entire body to his control. Gentle and patient for the boy to follow suit, but rigid in his command in spite of everything. Now the elder sat with his back against the younger, his legs wide open, and the feel of Lee Jeno’s cock tracing the sensitivities of his crack—

Until the younger offered his blatant disappointment, however.

“This won’t do, Injunnie,” Lee Jeno would state in a harsh whisper, sudden and grating. His breath, heated and scorching to the feel of the elder’s skin would continue to mutter, “I can’t see anything.”

Without a second thought, Jeno cupped the boy’s thighs, wrapping their entirety with the feel of his hands and carried both their weight away from the bed. Earning a few dozen shrieks—often foreign in his ears, he finally settled the boy down to the surface of the faux carpet laid before the full-length mirror that has captured each and every trace of the elder’s existence. Before Huang Renjun could even utter a single complaint, Lee Jeno had rubbed his clothed cock against the delicate texture dressing the elder earning another untimely song of pleasure. Taking advantage of his confounded state, Jeno hooked his arms around the elder’s thighs, spreading it all wide and open for both of them to grasp and see the beauty hidden within.

“What the fuck are you—”

“Touch yourself,” Lee Jeno heard himself say without a staggering flight of fright for once. His voice was steady and fixed, his actions audacious and resolute, and his eyes heated and true, meeting the elder’s stare until it slipped down to the clothed bulge of Huang Renjun’s arousal.

“It’s twitching,” he breathed in the boy’s ear, feeling the thrill of the boy trembling in his hold, “I can feel it. I can feel it all wet for me, Injunnie. I can feel _ you _all wet and hot for me…”

The elder refused to face the mirror before him, a rather unusual habit for Huang Renjun was always one to appreciate the beauty his mother and father had given him. 

_ This—this is different!_ he could hear the elder mutter in surrender.

He felt the boy shudder in his hold, finding himself unable to contain such a peculiar glee, especially when he had every bit of control for once as the boy would easily yield to his touch. But before further pressing his motives, he loosened his hold on the boy’s parted thighs, tracing the shape of his neck with a breath all wanton and true.

Huang Renjun shrank into a shiver due to the heat that was torturing his delicate skin. Out of uncontained frustration, he pressed his weight further into the rugged and ripped chest of one Lee Jeno, grinding his ass along with the thickness of the younger’s arousal. A heavy breath after another would accompany the raunchy acts of the boy locked in his hold that Jeno could do nothing but to rasp his cock against the teasing taking fold.

“Touch yourself,” Lee Jeno would repeat, brushing his lips against the keen and sensitive points of the elder's ear.

And the boy followed suit, but not before taking a bold step and confronting the boy keeping his body from drowning into his own ruin.

Huang Renjun turned his head, his eyes fixed at the boy who was every bit entranced at the wonder he would emit. Imagine the younger’s surprise upon discovering that the boy began to brush the tips of his fingers across the lips. He felt the elder’s nails lightly scraping the dryness of his lips until he pushed one inside without missing a beat.

It was a silent command, but he knew what he had to do. Lee Jeno mapped the shape of the elder's forefinger with his tongue, licking it all well and good and grazing his teeth along with the elegance that dared to intrude. 

A movement would ensure as one became two.

Huang Renjun’s fingers began thrusting his mouth then and there. All steady and slow, but Jeno had to hollow after a third, almost making him gag in response. 

Drool began to creep down Jeno’s chin, but the elder paved no way of stopping such an occurrence and only continued to watch him choke with the three fingers invading his mouth. Renjun’s gaze was all cold and steady, but there was a sparkle in his eyes—that much was true and certain. Fascination ran through the very being of Huang Renjun, waiting patiently for something different to commence. Maybe he was waiting for Jeno to further strain through his desires. Maybe he was waiting for Jeno to crumble after a final stab of his hand. Maybe he was waiting for nothing in particular, just watching the boy gasp under his control.

Nevertheless, Lee Jeno pushed through with whatever the boy had in mind and began to choke himself further and further with the boy’s dainty fingers.

He found nothing but pleasure in being smothered by the heat of the one and only Huang Renjun.

The elder eventually stilled, finding himself pleased at Jeno’s attempt of satisfying his unexpected whims and fancies, and pressed the lightest of kisses on the younger’s lips.

“Good boy, Lee Jeno. Now, here’s your treat.”

Huang Renjun slid his hand, soaked in the younger’s drying spit, further and further down to his heat.

He toyed with the teasing fabric first, stroking the magic of his hand and tracing the shape of his erection in an expected grace. In the form of aggravating circles, the boy continued to tease himself in ease—all slow and steady until he finally began to slither inside the fabric to cup his balls, rolling it all light and easy.

Just like all the other teasing the boy would emit.

His breath grew more and more labored, however, as he began to grip his cock, all rosy and red with a trickle of come already dripping down from the tip. In a steady beat, he pumped his length—up and down, up and down, up and down with Lee Jeno, of course, committing the act right into the depths of his memory.

Come began spilling down the elder's cock, yet he continued his rhythm of slow and steady strokes, up and down and up and down they go. He felt the elder press his body closer to his more and more, small gasps escaping from his heavenly lips. The boy's sudden nestle of his head across the steady weight of Jeno's shoulders woke him from his trance and began to breathe in the boy's arousal through the grazing and lapping of the elder's skin. Lee Jeno traced the curves of the boy's neck in kisses, pressing a light peck to hinder himself from bruising this wretched body as his and his and _his_. His hands, once cupping the entirety of Huang Renjun’s lithe waist, now gone all willowy and pliant, crept up and up the peaked nubs of the elder—twisting and turning first in curiosity, then in excitement caused by another ringing of Renjun's heavenly hymns.

“Look at yourself, Injunnie,” Lee Jeno would state, leading the boy's flustered face to meet his reflection in the mirror before them. Huang Renjun attempted to look away, easily far too embarrassed to look at his state, but the sudden pinch of his nipples caused him to release an interesting whimper of wrecked pleasure. 

Thus, defeated and yielding to everything around him, he allowed the younger to lock his eyes with the mirror, showing an expression beyond Lee Jeno’s wildest dreams and sweetest fantasies.

Staring in front of him was a boy, all wretched and true with his hair all sluttish and unkempt for allowing the succumbing to a sin-filled bliss; with his skin heated and red, sweat painting the trace of his body with all the sparkles of the heavens; with his mouth open and free—a lilting series of symphonies waiting to burst in and color the world with all of its magic; and with his eyes always filled in wonder and novelty—in strength and daring, in doubt and the ever-pressing presence of fear, now lidded in an unrestrained steam of lust and longing.

Jeno could only say, “You’re beautiful,” on repeat, marking the boy’s back with the trace of his lips. He began to gnaw and bite at the elder's skin, careful, in honor of the boy’s appeal, but there was a persistent ringing—tempting calls of giving in to the coarse and the crude. But, Lee Jeno stayed pliant and resolute because the only calls and commands he was willing to follow were from the boy within his grasp.

Tasting the elder's back with a littered string of teasing flicks and darts, Huang Renjun began to actually fucking mew—like a cat in heat as he began to push his bare ass sheathed only with a sheer and ever so flimsy fabric up in the air like a tempting and luring and _teasing_—

“_Fuck_,” he gritted in a tight surrender before he broke and lose control, ripping the sheer and clear fabric dressing the boy's bare everything with Huang Renjun startled shriek deafened in his ears.

It was easy to tear such flimsy clothing with the strength of his mere fingertips, but his frustrations and ardor, laced with the itch of hunger ran far too deep that he could barely contain himself from slipping as soon as he eyed the bare ass of the boy of his dreams, up and ready like a luscious meal that it is. Thus, he began to bite the skin of the boy glazed in everything golden and true, tasting of honey and milk and fruit tea, but boy especially—no, _ him _more truly. Huang Renjun tasted of sweat and come and _lust_, such undiluted and refined taste of lust and longing and—

“Jeno—” the boy of his dreams moaned his name, howling his name like a battle cry on the eve of losing, mewling his name like a person starved from nothing but his touch.

Huang Renjun moaned his name and he wanted no other symphonies to hear other than this.

He would whisper beautiful, beautiful, _ beautiful _on repeat, mapping every trace, every curve, every muscle, and every intoxicating scent—he would commit all of these to his memory until the earth would call for his name and eventually swallow him whole, with Huang Renjun's command, of course.

Finally reaching the elder's cheeks, ample and full with the puckering hole inviting him like a meal all ready and serving to relish, Lee Jeno bit a fraction of his bum rather harsh and startling that caused Huang Renjun to release another shriek and to attempt to escape from the boy’s clutches.

He would fail, of course, seeing as he could barely keep himself from dropping down into the carpet and with the quick and swift finesse of one Lee Jeno, the younger won beyond the shadows of doubt. Before the younger continued, however, he eyed the boy gasping for his breath, all tired and weary from the play they had commenced. He knew, for certain, that they wouldn't be able to get any further, but he wanted to aim for this one little thing—just this one attempt of moving the heavens and he could restfully drown in his dreams

With the elder's decree, of course.

“What are you planning?” Huang Renjun breathed, all beaten and red, his legs shivering from the teasing that the younger kept pulling—jaded and starved from the incessant delay that Lee Jeno kept pursuing. His power, however, never failed to strike down the younger to his footing, reminding him of his place in the elder's presence.

Huang Renjun was hungry, though.

He was hungry and needy and so, so ready for the feel of being _ filled_.

Thus, with all brazen and cheek, Lee Jeno stroked his hands along the curves of the elder's bottom and grinned without a hint of fear,

“I want to eat you out.”

To his surprise, the boy didn't hide his face from embarrassment, didn't release another deafening shriek, and didn't throw a string of foreign curses. Instead, Huang Renjun prepped himself all steady and good, propping his elbows on the soft surface of the faux carpet and lifting his bum up to meet the reddened face of Lee Jeno.

“Then eat me, Lee Jeno and stop your teasing. I swear I’m going to burn all of your socks if you don't do anything!”

The younger could only snicker in adoration before he quickly grabbed a pillow from the bed and settled it down as Renjun's armrest. He, then, hovered behind the figure of the elder, fondling the shape all lithe and pretty for his and only his to kiss.

And kiss he did.

He, once again, charted a dozen lines of kisses—all bruising and biting but he heard no complaints except a series of gasp after gasp after gasp, so he continued his mapping. From the crook of the boy's neck down to his sensitive tailbone, he bit and sucked until he had reached the rotund cheeks of one Huang Renjun. Lee Jeno would further tear the fabric to eye the marvel of the elder's hole before him—furrowed and puckered up like the very meal of the heavens of which gods and goddesses would fight and kill for a mere taste of it. He cupped the elder's cheeks and squeezed—squeezed until the only sounds escaping from Renjun's lips were nothing but inarticulate moans and mews, praying for the play to end and for—

“_Lee Jeno, just fucking get on with it! _”

Jeno could only grin as he brushed another teasing kiss to the boy's exposed cheek, lapping the sweat clean until he could taste nothing but his own spit.

“So impatient…”

“You would too if you're being teased like this!”

Lee Jeno caressed the bruises appearing from his kisses and sucks, tracing the marks he had imprinted over the boy's skin.

_ Mine_, he could only state. Before another word was uttered, he spread Huang Renjun’s cheeks apart in a swift and quick course, pressing a light kiss right at the center of his puckering hole.

Ignoring the elder's welp with his body all shaken and weary, Jeno slid his hand across the boy’s flat stomach and gave the crease a long, labored lick as he inhaled the very essence of Huang Renjun. He could hear the elder curse but it did nothing to falter his thirst. He drank the boy in like a person starved, licking and licking with an impossible vigor. The filthy sounds of his devouring—each kiss, each bite, and each suck laid unmissed but he didn't give a shit of such obscenity.

He could die right here right now for all he cared, truth be told.

Lee Jeno felt himself ascending to the heavens as he breathed in the scent of Huang Renjun alone, his nose digging in deeper and deeper for a smother. Come came dripping down the exposed thighs of the elder, and he would catch everything with his every hold, bringing the wetness to his lips and coating the remaining come to the hole of the boy of his dreams before he began to devour it again, leaving no trace unwanted and unconsumed. He would prod on the boy's hole without a rhythm, just a tempo all fast and hurried—the heat of his hunger urging him to go deeper and deeper until he could feel and taste the boy with his everything.

When he felt the elder's hand creep closer and closer to his cock, he slapped it lightly away, earning another frustrated groan from an impatient Huang Renjun.

“Come like this—with my tongue on your hole. _Only this_.”

Thus without another complaint, Huang Renjun strived to do as he was told, gasping and singing hymns for Jeno alone. The boy started to tremble, the only thing keeping him together was the younger's hands holding his waist ever so dear and unyielding.

“I wanna come, Jeno. I wanna come,” he would state, the strain in his voice ever so clear and apparent that Lee Jeno couldn't help feeling sorry for such a weak display of plea, so he gave in without another round of teasing. Instead of stroking the aching cock a few inches away from his touch, however, he tweaked at the boy's ever so sensitive nipples, earning an expected yowl from Renjun’s precious lips.

"Then come for me, Injunnie."

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck_, the elder would state in repeat, openly tearing up from the torment and the pleasure he was experiencing simultaneously until he caved in, releasing all the tensions he had held for the better part of the hour with his come, of course, meeting the lips of one Jeno Lee. Catching every strain of moisture to his mouth—the thirsty praising and welcoming the coming of rain.

And the boy, ever so delighted to attain such a heavenly meal quickly came soon after, pumping his cock as he licked out every inch of the elder's come.

“You're a freak,” Huang Renjun would later claim as he gripped the shirt of the boy carrying his dead weight back to the comforts of the bed. Lee Jeno could only snicker as he placed the elder on top of the covers and grabbed a nearby pack of wipes on the bedside table.

“Does that bother you?” he would ask, trying his hardest in concealing the fear in his tone. Huang Renjun, however, knew him from the back of his hand and toe. Thus, he halted the boy from moving and falling through altogether.

Lee Jeno was almost a few seconds away from breaking due to fear, anxiety, and everything else in between. But with the elder's attempt to intertwine his fingers with his, he could spy the marvels that would sparkle through every inch of the boy's body—and soul too, just as he had promised.

Pulling the younger in and closing the distance in between, Huang Renjun pressed a kiss—reassuring and warm and his, his, _ his _that Jeno could barely contain a tear from slipping. Wiping the tear away and placing the lightest caress along with corners of the boy’s eyes, the elder drew him in.

He answered the call, of course—ever so ready for the boy’s pressing warmth and comfort as he felt the boy's tongue slipping in a heat he had always wished to win.

After their lips had gone swollen and red with exhaustion swarming through their weary hearts and bodies, Huang Renjun gripped the boy tight in his hold without a slight attempt of letting go. He would press his body closer and closer to the younger’s grasp that Jeno could only tighten his hold before another meeting of their lips would occur. This was slow, however, slow and intimate and oh so fucking dear that it bore a crushing ache deep within the crevices of the younger's heart until Huang Renjun breathed out his good night with a promise of never leaving his side.

“It doesn't bother me, Jeno-ya,” he would finally respond a few seconds before succumbing to the calls of sleep, fitting his small frame closer and closer to Jeno's hold with the tip of his nose breathing in the warmth of the younger's glowing warmth and comfort, “_I love it. I love..._”

The final whispers brought about an unfinished trail, but Jeno knew. He knew the words, even if they were foreign in his lips.

_He knew._

But another day was dawning, so he kept the elder in his hold despite the constant rushes of fear looming and waiting for his loss of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this "_I love it. I love..._" was spoken in chinese if it wasn't clear enough ^.^
> 
> ( let me know if i missed out on any tags ;-; )


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno confronts the boy of his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breathplay (slight) choking / blow jobs / semi-public oral sex
> 
> prob need to edit it more but i really want an update already ;;

One thing Jeno could say a week after that lovely evening with the boy of his dreams resting prettily on his knees, his bare ass lifted up in the air and his come dripping down his thighs caused by his unrestrained arousal which would, later on, be licked clean by one Jeno Lee, was that the boy of his dreams was _kinky as fuck_.

He would have thought that Huang Renjun would be more particular with his whims especially with the public’s notice to be mindful of, but here was the boy, once again on his knees, taking in Jeno’s cock so fully and tightly on his mouth as dusk fell over their empty dormitory. Jaemin and Jisung had considerably rushed out of the door with their manager-hyung on tow for an unknown activity, but all was well seeing as their loss of control was at the brink of collapse and ruin. A week after their entwined limbs, all hot and sweating from the apparent heat and arousal of the moment, they found it hard to refrain from pressing their bodies against each other especially with the knowing looks of their members—quiet and detached, but the blatant amusement (Jaemin) and disgust (Jisung) were laid unnoticed by both parties. Thus, they ensured that whatever… engagements they would make would stay behind closed quarters.

The craving was apparent, however.

As promised, the third attempt of distance and avoidance didn't live through for Huang Renjun’s hunger and thirst coursed through his eyes—all heated and tempting as he lingered at the presence of Lee Jeno alone, smiling the brightest even and that particular eagerness both endangered the younger's self-control and haunted him as well for he felt feelings—_Renjun’s feelings _behind those stares. Nevertheless, he kept themselves fed by breathing in the boy's presence and tracing promises at every lingering brush of their skin.

Now here laid the boy of his dreams, taking his cock all full and steady as he satisfied the hunger that stayed unsated for days and days of aching ignorance.

“Do you wanna come on my face or mouth?”

The fucking audacity of this boy to stir him out of his enchantment, only to further pull him into a more dangerous spell. He could only grit his teeth before he pulled the boy closer and closer for the younger to lean in and meet the lips of the boy of his dreams.

☾

After a few days, however, Lee Jeno felt the boy moving in apparent caution. While the elder still melted at the heat of his touch, there were words unspoken—words longing to escape the tip of his tongue and he couldn't help fearing for whatever truths to slip and crumble their entire foundation. It felt good for the boy of his dreams to whisper moans in his ear, to trace the heat of the boy’s arousal meeting his, to lap at every drop of his come as if it was his last meal—to taste his dream come true all ready and willing.

But he was scared especially when he wasn't entirely certain if he felt the same.

Before any debris—any weight of truth and reality could shake the very foundations of this… arrangement, he might have to bring it to an end. Thus, with the boy of his dreams still acting quite wary and skittish, he trapped him by the showers of their practice room—all bare and exposed with his skin painted in pink from the hot rush of the shower.

“Jeno, what the fuck?!” Huang Renjun would start but slowly quietened when the younger drew his arms around his lithe waist, pulling his drenched heat closer to his. He mapped his palms throughout the feel of the elder's skin, tracing the hunger he would feel whenever the boy is near—or even at the mere thought, scaring him immensely. But Lee Jeno was weak, for although he could already deem something wasn't right—something was going beyond the ache of lust, instead of trying to push himself away, he allowed himself to be lured in. Even after finding himself distraught, Huang Renjun was still at the grip of his control. His shock quickly shifted in amusement as Jeno grinded the hardness of his cock against the elder's, closing the distance further and further in between.

“You're teasing again,” the boy spoke as he desperately tried to soften his moans. It failed shortly after Lee Jeno decided to squeeze the elder's bare ass, his fingers tracing—memorizing its plumpness until they rested just before the entrance of his puckering hole. Drawing circles on his crack made Huang Renjun press his ass further and further to the boy’s reach, his finger just a few inches away from slipping inside until the younger decided to move his hand away from his hole. Out of frustration, the boy of his dreams decided to bite his bare shoulder, still hot and sweaty after a day of practice. The act startled him enough that he almost pushed the boy’s head away in reckless abandon, but he remembered himself quickly and decided to stifle his screams by biting his bottom lip. Amused by his swift composure and control, Huang Renjun showed his regard by wrapping his arms around his neck and drawing him further and further in—pulling their lips to a close. It still felt surreal to embrace his dream like this, to brush against the very sparkle of the universe, and to meet the eyes that, without a doubt, held the image of the heavens.

“Good boy, Lee Jeno.”

Huang Renjun moved his lips towards the younger’s neck, kissing, biting, and sucking the skin lightly, but the pull was inviting nevertheless. Lee Jeno felt himself harden, sensing his impending ruin and inability to escape the boy's clutch, but instead of pulling away, he only gave in deeper and deeper to the call of the boy’s touch. He laid the crook of his nose on the boy’s shoulder and breathed him in and in and in, rubbing his clothed cock against the naked heat of the boy before him.

“You've been… strange these past few days,” he finally had the courage to mutter in the elder's ear. Just as he had expected, all raunchy acts moved to a stop. The arousal and ache were still there, of course, but there was a seriousness in his tone. A seriousness that should be disclosed before any crumble could further turn into a collapse. Huang Renjun remained still, his arms still fixed around the younger's broad shoulders, but his head was down low, refraining from meeting the eyes of the boy before him. A minute then another must have passed, but the boy of his dreams gave no response. Although he was one tolerant of such silence, he… he needed to know whatever burden the boy was carrying, especially when he was certain he could be of aid in lightening the heaviness of his heart. Thus, he moved his hand and brushed it against the elder's chin, a sweet caress delivered to help hearten the strains before tilting the boy's face up slowly and slowly until he could finally meet the eyes of the boy before him.

Huang Renjun was blushing all rosy and pink even up to the tips of his ears, his drenched hair pulled back from the moments of heat and longing a few minutes past, his teeth biting the bottom of such teasing lips, but not a word escaped rousing another attempt to lure the boy out of his secrets. Mapping the elder’s arousal, Lee Jeno eventually gripped his bare cock until he could hear the echoes of the boy’s shrieks and began to pump and pump and pump in an agonizingly slow pace. Tracing the length, all wet from the shower together with the precum oozing out to its release, he breathed in the boy’s muted moans. The heat of Renjun’s breath was ringing in his ears, a few unconstrained tunes escaping here and there until he could finally feel the boy close to his release—a treasure he would come and capture every time it arises, but not right now it would appear.

Right now, he had his ears ready for the truth as he feels himself grow closer and closer towards his objective.

At the minute he was certain Huang Renjun was about to come, he pulled his hand away from the elder’s cock—looking all hard and aching, but he had to win. So, instead of allowing the boy to melt to his pleasure, he captured the boy’s state of confusion and irritation by meeting his heated gaze while lapping at the come he managed to catch with his grip.

“What the fuck?” the boy of his dreams could only state in disbelief looking so disheveled and saucy and naughty and—

“Tell me what's been bothering you first,” Jeno found himself the courage to blurt out which was a miracle indeed seeing as he too was on the verge of coming from the sight of the boy embodying every bit of the younger’s wet dreams. He caught the boy stilling himself by gripping his shirt tight enough to lure him back to temptation, but he really had to know first before any surrender to lust would take place.

Especially when he was certain he wasn’t at the short end of the fucking stick.

“You’re really threatening me this way? That’s so low even for you, Lee Jeno.”

Quite the nerve to say for someone ever so close and eager to meet his pleasure. But that’s what he adored about the boy who took pride in his self-control and his determination to strive for what he longed for—of course, that was a possible flaw to the system they had built to satisfy the calls of their raunchy desires. Nevertheless, Huang Renjun remained to be the bravest and most magnificent being he ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Thus, he would very much hate to be a possible cause of breaking that spirit.

“Come on, Injunnie. Don’t you wanna come?”

With his hand still damped of his own spit, he traced the skin of the boy before him, careful not to brush his most sensitive parts seeing as Huang Renjun really did appear like he could come just from their eyes meeting alone and it wouldn’t be fun if the elder got to receive a pleasurable teasing without any recompense for Jeno’s goodness of being. So he slithered and slithered, tracing the heat and capturing the arousal all throughout his body from the weight of his gaze.

God, he wanted to eat him so badly.

Hearing the elder groan as he landed a peppered graze of his finger at the tip of the boy’s needy, needy cock was a symphony he wished to keep forever. It was endearing that Renjun just grew more and more beautiful after all the everything they’ve been through.

Too bad it won’t last long, though.

“_Fuck…_” Hearing him catch the boy retreating back to his mother tongue in desperation was a wonder to behold, still, he didn’t allow the moans escaping from the boy's lips to lose his control. He wouldn’t deny how effective it was though. “Fuck you, Lee Jeno.”

“Let’s talk about that later, yeah? For now…” Lee Jeno found himself breathing in the boy’s savor, scraping his teeth across his intricate shoulders until he met his neck and couldn’t help suppressing a short lick with the elder’s squeak on tow, before he continued to press his weight without further meeting his cock against the elder’s, “What’s on your mind, Injunnie?”

He saw the boy shivering not from the biting chill of the winter air, but more on stopping himself from giving in. Huang Renjun, however, was a boy living for the ultimate indulgence of experiencing life to the fullest. Although he wasn't anywhere below Jeno’s level of persuasion, he still had cravings. He still needed to be filled, so he finally met the eyes of the younger with his teeth still biting his bottom lip—plush red and plump, ready to meet the lips of one Jeno Lee.

“I… It’s just—I’m just worried if… if I’m getting unreasonable…” Huang Renjun finally gave in with a whisper far too delicate for anyone, even Jeno to hear if the younger wasn’t leaning nearer and nearer—closing the distance in between them. He felt the heat of the elder’s breath, accompanied by the muted taste of fear and confusions and—

“What’s that mean, Renjunnie?”

“I want… fuck—I just want to try all kinds of filthy things. I feel like—like I’m getting unreasonable and demanding, but fuck I’m just—” the boy returned in a quick pace, his nervousness ran through in transparency without any words hidden in between. Huang Renjun was fretful—the rush of his bombarding and overwhelming thoughts were thundering through the doors of his confines and Jeno felt him just as scared as he was. Thus, he quickly brushed a peppering trail of kisses across the elder’s face, tracing the face shaped in its utmost perfection, “I think you got me addicted.”

“Why do you think you’re getting unreasonable and demanding?”

Lee Jeno couldn’t help his fingers slipping, drawing the shape of the boy in his reach with the heat of his thrill. Despite the gravity of this disclosure, he couldn’t help himself pulling closer and closer until all that was left was for their lips to meet, but he satisfied his longing by grazing his teeth along the boy’s neck down to those peaked nipples waiting to be touched.

“I—oh fuck, just yesterday I came across a video…”

“What’s it about?” he would ask before he pulled the boy’s nips with his teeth, earning another yowl—a whole fucking yowl escaping from the boy of his dreams. Grinning at the effect he could continually rouse from the elder, he continued to lick such sensitive skin while he grinded his cock against the boy’s trembling thighs. 

“It’s—god,” Huang Renjun would start again until he finally grew annoyed with the boy’s teasing and proceeded to lift that wandering gaze to meet his. Heat—he was met with a fierce and stinging heat, and he couldn’t help melting at the smoldering gaze before him. He would surrender everything—the world, the universe, the entire heavens if he could with the very call of this boy alone. And just like that, he found himself dropping and dropping further to his knees, his eyes never failing to meet the boy of his dreams’. The floor was damped, biting even now that the chill had finally arisen from its trappings. The biting feeling was laid disregarded by Lee Jeno, however, especially when the weight of the gaze of the boy before him was enough to send both a chill and a heat uncontained and uncontrolled just like all the rest of him. “You’re not going to judge me, are you?”

“I… I have a habit of eating your come, Injunnie,” he returned, quite amused at the direction of their conversation as he stroked the boy’s thighs closer and closer until his dripping cock was just inches away from his lips—his breath teasing him further and further to his ruin. He felt the boy melt, the heat of his touch far too fiery and staggering to overthrow and he could only cause the boy to give in as he felt the elder coil his naked body in surrender. Lee Jeno was swift to carry the weight of Huang Renjun with both of his hands steadying the cheeks of his plump bum. “I think we’re way past judging, don’t you think?”

With the hushed mews of the elder—all needy and raunchy for release, the echoes continued to loom as Lee Jeno took his cock in all fully and tightly on his mouth as dusk fell over the deserted showers of their practice room, leaving the two to further dwell into the calls of venial and ever so mortal sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's more to it lol thank u for ur patience ;;
> 
> ( also im kinda tipsy rn so if the latter parts dont make sense im sorry i'll fix it in a few )


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno shares a shower with the boy of his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( underaged oral sex mentioned )
> 
> blow jobs / deepthroating / come swallowing / squirting
> 
> will fix in a few if there r mistakes,,

The elder’s breath grew more and more rampant after each and every stroke—deep and ragged as Jeno blew him further and further, sliding his tongue along the points that threw the great and mighty Huang Renjun down to his knees, surrendering to the calls of temptation and bliss.

Lee Jeno never had any experience of taking in someone’s cock in his mouth. Receiving one wasn’t particularly new to him seeing as there were a number of raunchy rookies stuck within the limits of the company and left with nothing but themselves for company. It was frowned upon, but not entirely banned, for teenagers will be teenagers even if they spent most of their time practicing and being criticized for each and every step they take in. He couldn’t say he was particularly interested though, for his focus was always in the pursuit of his debut—and his members, of course. Thus, it really shook his entire core when his Doyoung-hyung and Taeyong-hyung sat him down, along with the rest of the Dreamies, and talked about sex, of all things. The first before their debut, the second after. The third he couldn’t remember, while the fourth transpired after Mark was found jerking off to the image of Lee Donghyuck. He was still teased to this day, of course, particularly coming from Lee Donghyuck himself.

Jeno wanted to bury his grave after spying Mark’s face all strained and sweating, just a few more strokes away from coming. But after having his first wet dream about the boy who possessed all the wonder and beauty, he could only hope no one could read his fantasies—digging and digging down to the darkest acres of his being.

But now, he was on his knees, taking the boy of his dreams in great enthusiasm. After swallowing him whole, he decided to tease because causing Huang Renjun to throw adorable fits that could cause rare accounts of begging was always a welcoming hymn in his ears. Stroking his bare thighs, wet and dripping from the shower, he gripped the boy’s ass and proceeded to map the shape of his cock with littered kisses and laps. From the hard length, smelling freshly of soap (a shame, in all honesty, for he preferred to breathe in the elder’s signature scent with his lust and hunger laid bare and exposed), Jeno began to trace his inner thighs until he can finally feel the smooth and firm trace of the elder's ball sack.

Huang Renjun actually screamed at the feel of his tongue causing Jeno to chuckle at his reaction especially at the thought that he licked a more… daring area just a few days ago. The elder was left with no choice, but to drop his entire weight down to the support of Lee Jeno and his perverted hands cupping his cheeks in great ardor.

“Jeno,” the boy began, his breath ragged and rushed and his face painted in lust, “Jeno, I can’t stand. I’ll fall, Jeno-ya.”

“Then lean on me,” he returned before peppering infinite kisses and licking the cum dripping down the elder’s cock, “I won’t let you fall, Injunnie.”

In surrender, the boy of his dreams desperately tried to still his entire body with the base of the wall behind him and with the help of Jeno’s hands creeping further and further up to his puckering hole, longing to be touched once more. The utter audacity of doing this at the showers of the practice rooms—when in any second, a person could come in and discover two boys fucking like rabbits in public—was absolutely stupid, of course. Lee Jeno was aware of the risks, and Renjun too, but the thrill—oh such an elevating thrill of giving zero fucks about the world around them—it was overruling their rationalities and in all honesty?

He could care less about anything else just as long as he had Huang Renjun, all ready and willing for him, him, and _only_ him.

Cupping his lithe waist, Lee Jeno drew the elder closer and closer, drowning himself with the feel of his cock. Steadying the hard length with his hand, he began to swallow the needy cock once more, earning another yowl from the boy dressed as the heavens himself. He didn’t stop even after Huang Renjun’s attempt to come to a halt, especially when the elder was on the brink of coming—ever so ready to drink everything up until the last drop. Hollowing his mouth with the tip of the boy’s cock so close in reaching his throat, Lee Jeno couldn’t help thinking about their previous rendezvous and Huang Renjun’s secret kink. Thus, without giving in more thought especially when he would shatter the heavens and the earth just to please the boy before him, he shifted his hold, brushing the elder’s naked body until he reached his hands.

Huang Renjun had been gripping his shoulder for the better part of the hour, keeping himself from falling further and further to his knees. He failed to notice Jeno’s intentions until the younger placed his hands at the top of his head. With the boy’s wetness dampening his hair into a right mess, he flicked another teasing lick and paused to meet the elder’s eyes.

“Pull my hair,” he could hear himself say, the grating feeling of loss was laid apparent on his throat with the stickiness of both spit and cum dripping down the edges of his lips. Huang Renjun was quick to wipe them away—out of embarrassment or concern, maybe both? One could never know. All Jeno wished for was for this beautiful, beautiful boy to succumb to his desires because he was willing and ready to surrender everything for him and him alone.

“What?”

“Pull my hair,” he repeated, placing the boy’s dainty fingers back to his crown, “Fuck my mouth. Choke me if you want. You can do whatever you want with me, Injunnie.”

“_What?_” the boy asked in disbelief, but before he could say another word, Lee Jeno drew himself in and swallowed Renjun’s cock without any word. The boy released another groan—loud enough that its echoes surrounded the isolated showers in ease, but Jeno didn’t give a fuck, for he was determined to bring Huang Renjun to a close and swallow every drop of his fresh come, down to the last taste. He was unrelenting, pulling himself further and further until the tip finally reached his throat. He wanted Huang Renjun to give in, however. He wanted him to lose control, especially when it’s between them and them alone. This was theirs, and not anyone else’s. Their secret, their sin—their dream transpiring into reality, so he drew the boy’s hand once more. Using the last of his strength, he managed to yank his hair together with Renjun’s weak grip, hoping for something to take effect—for the boy to give in.

Like an awakening, something finally roused within Huang Renjun. Still moving in apparent reluctance, he brushed a lingering trace across Jeno’s dark, damp hair, and shutting his eyes, he finally broke and surrendered to the calls of his deepest cravings. Grabbing a handful, he tried to move the boy’s head in an agonizingly slow pace. Slowly and carefully, Huang Renjun began to take the lead. Hollowing his mouth for the boy to receive more pleasure, Lee Jeno moved by the elder’s pace. At this rate, however, it appeared to tease him more than the boy before him. Considerably patient oftentimes, he really wished for the elder to take control—to possess the power he saw the other day with his eyes sparkling so bright at the thought of gagging him with his fingers alone.

“Renjunnie—” he began to start but was surprised to see him being pulled back in so suddenly. He almost forgot to take a breath—a peculiar fear began to stir, but it was arousing him enough to remember his own cock aching so far from his reach.

“Take a long breath,” he heard Huang Renjun speak with a tone so unreadable he felt a slithering creep through every inch of his skin as if his mere voice alone was capable of bringing him to a close—and he wasn’t entirely wrong, “and breathe out.” Like a good boy, Lee Jeno followed suit before he felt the tips of the elder’s hands pulling him closer and closer. Looking up, he saw the heavens opening with the figure dressed as Huang Renjun smiling at him so ambiguous and mystifying, but he was weak. He knew he was weak to his control, so he could only follow suit once more before the boy of his dreams spoke once more, “Tongue out, Jeno-ya. That’s it, that’s a good boy.”

He felt his cheeks grow flustered in embarrassment, but he was willing to surrender. He was more than willing to succumb to the calls of the heavens itself, so he ignored whatever feeling was taking place, and overruled his rationality with the words of Huang Renjun alone. Opening his mouth and looking rather pliant, he watched the elder’s aching cock, begging for the feel of his touch, move closer and closer to the tip of his tongue.

“Go on and suck, Lee Jeno.”

He felt his entire core come to a halt but left no hesitant urge in fulfilling the boy’s orders. Appearing far too enthusiastic in submitting to the calls of all heavenly bliss, he took in the boy’s cock, bopping his head to and fro until he felt the heat of Renjun’s touch gripping his crown and finally fucking his mouth. He was reasonable, of course, but he pushed the limits farther and farther—the tip of his cock grew deeper in his throat that tears began to form in response. Yet, Lee Jeno was nothing but eager in fulfilling a desire, especially one he had pushed the elder to uncover and expose to him and him alone.

Or so he’d hoped.

Nevertheless, he fixed his thoughts solely with the cock he was sucking with all his might. Rolling his tongue across the spots that he favored from his past experiences, he breathed in the boy’s scent. The boys who blew him from way before had been noticeably better than girls seeing as they shared similar anatomies with the likelihood of sharing similar teasings as well. Though, from the look of Renjun’s face, he didn’t appear to have a problem enjoying an amateur reception especially when he was in command—in control of the pace and the direction he needed to release.

The rate grew rougher and rougher at each passing minute, but Jeno continued to be on his knees and under the complete mercy of the boy before him. Huang Renjun was close, though, with his breath growing heavier and more labored, so Lee Jeno braced himself for his meal’s welcoming. Wrapping his mouth even more tightly, he cupped the boy’s cheeks further and further—clinging to his dear life from the looks of it. That thought wasn’t completely wrong, since he found himself stilling his breathing and focusing more on the heat of Huang Renjun’s wanton cock.

The boy was close—so close from falling apart as he continued to taste the tangy balminess of precome accompanied with his own spit dripping down his mouth. With difficulty, he could only breathe the boy in until he felt Huang Renjun suddenly gripping his hair with his every might. The sting was more striking seeing as it was done so suddenly, but looking up, he spied the boy of his dreams with his mouth partially open, his eyes closed in pleasure, and the lilting hymns of his frenzy surrounding the very air around them.

“Oh, fuck,” the boy would whisper until it grew louder and louder, Lee Jeno had to scrap the boy’s lean thighs to remind him that he was still there kneeling before his presence.

[ As he should be, in all truth and certainty. ]

Huang Renjun then began to breathe out his name, “_Jeno, Jeno, oh fuck, Lee Jeno_,” in a continuous string, almost causing him to come right then and there. He stopped himself, of course, but it was a feat that wasn’t easily won as he felt his body shake in ache, and his breathing short and barely living. The consolations, of course, were hearing the boy sing and his come dripping and dripping as a reward for his compliance and efforts. He drank him diligently, lapping the spills after he succeeded in swallowing his fill. He remembered eating out a girl once, but he wasn’t as enthusiastic in licking every remnant of pleasure as he was with Huang Renjun.

He was his first wet dream… the first to awaken his sexual frustration—and excitement as well. To be able to touch the boy of his dreams—to touch, to smell, to see, to hear, and especially to taste.

What did he do to deserve such a blessing?

“That was…” Huang Renjun started as he crouched down to the floor to meet the eyes of the younger, brushing his fingertips and lightly kneading the enthusiastic but numb jaw of Lee Jeno, “_amazing_. Thank you, but did I hurt you?”

“I’m at your disposal.”

“Let’s slow down with the kinks, yeah?”

The boy drew himself close until he could pepper light kisses all over Jeno’s face, tickling and teasing him to the brink of his control. Spying a leftover come at the corner of his mouth, Huang Renjun licked it clean and pressed another baiting kiss that left the younger to lose his breath once more. Renjun gestured a smirk, very much aware of the tumult and turmoil that he was causing to Jeno’s poor, poor nerves. Getting up to his feet, the younger felt an aching for it was very much possible for Huang Renjun to leave him hanging with his cock, all needy and aching, but to his surprise, the boy of his dreams helped him up to his feet.

Grinding his naked body still damp from the remnants of his shower, he pulled his body closer and closer. Cupping Jeno’s own tight ass, squeezing it closer and closer until no such distance could be drawn any further, he slithered in all light and quick and whispered in his ear, “It’s getting cold, Jeno-ssi.” His breath was all hot and teasing that Jeno couldn’t give a shit about the growing winter chill, but he wasn’t the one damp and bare in discomfort, so he quickly pulled a robe and wrapped the boy with it to shelter him from the cold. Renjun released a deafening laugh before drawing and leading him to the direction of their break room.

“We could get caught—” Lee Jeno tried to speak, his throat still throbbing in discomfort, but this was an unease he could easily ignore especially when his hand was intertwined with the boy of his dreams.

He honestly wouldn’t give anything for the world.

The elder looked at him all staggered and stunned. He appeared frustrated at his idiocy, for the entire building had probably heard of their raunchy cries after the first, few moans of surrendered bliss and temptation. They weren’t even trying to be subtle, not one bit, but this was at the dead of the night with (hopefully) only a few employees left inside. Knowing them, they would’ve been far too tired to give a fuck about whatever stunts were happening in the building—only eager to reach home or head out for a night out of their own.

And they were having fun on their own, just as not as conventional as people would’ve hoped.

Before another word was said, Huang Renjun led him to the bottom bunk and without further complaint, Jeno pressed his weight down as the elder climbed onto him with only a flimsy robe to clothe his bare and naked body. Sitting prettily near his cock, Huang Renjun positioned himself before Jeno’s arousal. Its outline was very much apparent even with the thickness of his sweatpants. The weight of the boy of his dreams, creeping closer and closer like the fucking tease that he is, didn’t help settle the trembles from the feel of a touch—_his _touch especially.

No… Lee Jeno was certain that only Renjun’s touch was capable of bringing him to his knees, picturing himself worshipping the boy’s entire body from the tips of his toes up to every lock of hair in attendance

“If you plan to put it in your mouth, I don’t think I’m gonna last long…” he warned the elder with a heavy breath, capturing the image of the boy with his ass perked up and pretty, and his hands slithering in to trace the shape of his aching dick, “No, seriously, Injunnie—I’m certain that I won’t last longer than five seconds.”

Huang Renjun only gave him a short notice before he caught the straps of the younger’s pants and pulled them down ever so light and quick.

“Just trust me, yeah?”

Despite the number of times being given head, Lee Jeno was still in a state of disbelief whenever Renjun touched him like this. Never in his wildest dreams would he think that this will turn into something _real_. He never tried to succumb to daydreams, often filling his need with workout and biking sprees, but he couldn’t stop his head from haunting him with the image of the boy sucking his cock so eager and willing.

[ Though if he was being honest, his daydreams consist of him doing everything, for it really wasn’t a lie when he told the boy before him that he was at his mercy.

Of course, within the limits of his capacity. ]

He would give everything to Huang Renjun—shift the heavens and earth at his call, but not with something he couldn’t readily offer. It was unfair, he knew, but he wasn’t entirely certain whether he was playing with his heart or Renjun’s at this point.

“You okay? Do you want to stop?” Huang Renjun came to a stop, wiping the drool dripping down his lips and licking it clean without any signs of dithering. Jeno was certain that Renjun had power over him, but instead of demanding for impossible things—the boy would cower and cower until his worries and fears were left forgotten behind the deepest depths of his memory.

Communication was important… but they had time.

Besides, it really wasn’t a good hour to share the whispers of his heart… especially when Huang Renjun was so ready and willing to please him with all his might.

“You’re beautiful, please continue,” he said with an overflowing string of sincerity, stroking the shape of the elder’s face in such a tender caress that Huang Renjun nestled in closer and closer to his touch. Brushing his hand, he kept still until he felt the heat of the boy’s lips grazing his palm and landing the sweetest of kisses before shifting his attention back to the cock, all aching and needy for his touch.

“Fuck my mouth, Lee Jeno.”

And just like that, he did as he was told.

Although it wasn’t as rampant and rough as the one they shared before, he still controlled the pace of Huang Renjun’s mouth bobbing up and down until he eventually came all over the elder’s face. He always tried to be considerate, of course, as he tried to pull away the second he was about to come, but Huang Renjun was resolute in meeting his fancies. Thus, here sat the boy licking his come so deliciously that Jeno had to strip his tank top off to wipe the come off his face.

“Fuck—I’m sorry! I told you I won’t last long.”

“Just as well,” Huang Renjun replied so puzzlingly while taking a hold of Lee Jeno’s limp dick. The younger began to move away out of shock, incapable of reading the other boy’s thoughts, but the tight clutch on his cock stopped him from running. Feeling a slither of fear creeping in, he could only ask, “What are you doing?”

Honestly what went on the mind of the boy of his dreams…

“Ever heard of squirting?”

“Fuck—wait, _fuck_!” Lee Jeno could only start before the boy started stroking his cock. Up and down, up and down it went—slower than he would’ve expected, but the heat emitting from the boy’s flustered skin, the feeling of a frantic response with his knees, legs, toes curling up in complete abandon, and the boy’s eyes glistening—just glistening to watch him at his wits’ end.

Everything felt like a fucking fever dream.

Huang Renjun was truly, undoubtedly kinky as fuck, and he honestly couldn’t ask for more.

Lee Jeno tried to still himself by grabbing the sheets within a near distance. When that didn’t help, he began scraping his thighs with his trimmed fingernails, hoping to divert this overwhelming sensation to a different source, but he could only howl out an endless list of profanities and groan his stimulations because Huang Renjun—the ever so determined Huang Renjun, didn’t have any attempt of stopping. Thus, he could only brace himself as he felt another orgasm stirring, more intense than the one a few minutes before.

Honestly, Huang Renjun was a devil—no, _the _Devil himself, but Jeno couldn’t honestly give a fuck.

When he finally spurted out in climax, the elder climbed back up to his thighs and breathed in his neck, grazing his teeth and sucking on his skin lightly while he grinded his cock at the feel of Jeno’s bare skin. It only took a minute or two before Huang Renjun spilled his own come, licking the younger’s lips in apparent exhilaration and bliss. Weak to his touch, he could only pull him closer and closer until they laid restful and content, with the boy of his dreams lying on top of him. He returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm, brushing his lips against the elder and rolling their tongues together in an unworldly frenzy enough that he felt the world stopping with Huang Renjun beside him.

Gasping for air, he traced the boy’s frame in a sweet caress before biting a nipple lightly, all pert and ready for a good licking.

“You have a habit of coming untouched,” he commented as he scraped his teeth along the now taut and rosy nipple of the boy of his dreams.

“Speak for yourself,” Huang Renjun was able to mutter until they heard distant voices coming closer and closer that they rushed back to the showers of the practice room in a swift hurry, their hearts sharing a thundering rhythm, but the welcoming heat of the shower helped steady the ringings in their chest, “We’re freaks.”

“Guess you learned from the best,” Lee Jeno couldn’t help commenting as he mapped the boy’s back with soap, feeling him grow flustered at the feel of his touch. Knowing their situation though, they should really stop fucking in public, or they could seriously, seriously get into trouble especially with their comeback season getting closer and closer. Suppose he had to address the other quandary—a plight that was yet to escape from his lips, but he really, _really_ just wanted to treasure the time when he could actually touch the boy of his dreams instead of his delusions and daydreams haunting him even in his sleep. Thus, breathing in the boy’s scent, he peppered kisses all over his neck, careful not to suck too harshly just as the elder had requested.

He really wanted to mark him as his, but it wasn’t his decree to question or oppose.

“I don’t think I should be proud of this, though.”

“It’s cute… you’re cute, so it’s just as well,” the elder turned and met his eyes, licking his lips once more before pulling him closer and closer to a shortening of distance. The heat of the shower surrounded them, its dampness warm and welcoming, just as the feel of the boy before him, “But when you finally fuck my ass—you better last for at least ten minutes, or I’m never going to touch you ever again.”

“I’ll try to keep that promise,” Lee Jeno returned before closing the distance in between them once more. All the qualms and fears were left ignored. All he knew was that the boy of his dreams was wrapped up in his hold, all ready and willing—spying the marvel across every inch of his body while rinsing off the sweat and come drying on their skin. He breathed him in and in, wishing for nothing more.

Or so he would think, but that was for another day to ponder over.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ STREAM [RIDIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vofjeJvRT9c) ☆
> 
> listen to my boy renjun's [radio show](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHjDAeTbO4fQilomLD-kaXg) 9PM to 10PM KST everyday !!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bertiesbeebox) if u want !!
> 
> lmao i also make [video edits](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS-T5oquVXMGnIOr8y8W1Qw?view_as=subscriber) check it out if u want lol


End file.
